The Star of Hegemony
by Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna
Summary: All is not well within Halkeginia. Tensions of war are rising, rumors of commoners wielding something greater than magic, and a cult that proclaims Brimir will return to finish his work is gaining traction. Louise summons a familiar, beginning the first motion of the mercurial tune, unknowingly pushing all ever closer to a decision: will they be slaves or follow their own star?
1. Turning Gears

**Mkay, so I took some criticisms from the original posting of this story and decided that I guess I shouldn't just try a massive leap outside my comfort zone. So, I retreated back to just a little tiny bit outside my comfort zone and started working on this. Since I really liked the idea, but a change in approach might simply be needed.**

 **You're going to probably notice things that are gonna make you scream "AAAA THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS/WAS/SHOULD BE BECAUSE CANOOOON". Yeah, that's intentional. While it isn't a necessity (since actually NOT having read Dies Irae will sort of aid the "mystery" component), having read Dies Irae will probably help understand the mechanics of some of the things that happen.**

 **Granted, I can either let them be explained _in story_ or if it really gets confusing, I can probably offer explanations based on my reading of Dies Irae. Things like the mechanics of the Ahnenerbe, of emanations, etc. _Optimally_ it can work without having read all of Dies Irae and that actually adds to the mystery factor, where like, you are trying to figure things out along with the characters, but eh. We'll see.**

 **Anyways, I am happy to be back in the FoZ sandbox. After reading Dies Irae I couldn't help but just find so many delightful things where I and some friends couldn't help but say "Heh that's totally a desire/Ahnenerbe material right there". I originally did this with a much different character. I won't necessarily call him shit, I just prefer _poorly written_ because I just had no experience writing a character like that.**

 **Also allow me to just say this: There are spoilers for a certain someone in Dies Irae, so if you really don't want to go on with it, this is your last warning.**

 **But yeah, let me know what you guys think. Awaaaaay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Turning Gears_

* * *

The silver snake idly watched the world pass by as he continued to work on his formula. Soon it might reach the point of becoming a finished product, but for now it was but only a beta product. No, it was most likely in the early stages of an alpha.

But who would he test it on?

"Oh?"

This world was a little different than the others he had observed. Or perhaps this was the first time it had caught his attention. An Earth that was seemingly linked to another world.

"Interesting."

It did not take him long to find out what lay in this other world, a land that bore the name Halkeginia—or at least, that was the name of the continent that grabbed his attention, for all the others were of no significance.

"A man who desires to become the God of Mages, having created a way for humans to use magic?" The silver snake could only muster a small grin.

This man would have his blessing. If having one's strings being tugged on ever so slightly by the silver snake on the throne could be considered that.

"Ah, perhaps this world will grant me some amusement. To you, human that wishes to transcend upon greater heights, I shall grant a blessing. It will serve as a good chance to see if this formula of mine is indeed what I require."

With but a wave of his hand, this particular world and timeline became separated from all the rest by nature of a variation of his formula. If this mage were to reach the Atziluth he intended for this formula's users, he would rather not have to deal with the emanation spreading across the entirety of time and space. In essence, reaching the Atziluth stage in this little mockery of his formula would not cause an emanation to spread forever; rather, it would bestow upon one a false godhood, a false Atziluth, but to the untrained eye it would be indistinguishable.

"But there would be little excitement in letting you have your way so easily. Let us put a few foes in your path and close to your heart, so I may watch how you dance upon this stage. Now then, shall we see the tale of a man who wishes to become a god? Just how far are you willing to go? What will you gain, what will you throw away, and what will you forever cherish? And to his polar opposite, to what extent will you go for your freedom? Ahahahaha, entertain me, o human so unsatisfied with one's limitations, and o elf whose heart rages with the flame of conflicting loyalties!"

* * *

At the head of the world, he stood. Ready to march, ready to burn, ready to salt the ground beneath his feet. They would give no quarter, not to an enemy they so justly loathed. They would reclaim what was theirs. Humanity would become supreme and rule over land, sky, and sea. With _him_ , the God of Mages, at their head, to be worshipped for all time by those with and without magic.

Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers, clad in iron. Their weapons and armor shook and rang with the intent to deliver death to their enemies. No matter how many of them died, they would be victorious. Yes, this war would be bloody and full of sacrifice. But not a single man, woman, or child in the ranks wavered in faith. Truly, their god, who marched in front of them, would deliver them to victory.

At this side were the four who served eternal, blessed by he, The Founder, himself. One whose skill in weapons could not be surpassed. One whose skill in handling animals could not be surpassed. One whose skill in magical devices could not be surpassed. One whose abilities remained even an enigma today.

"Halt." The Founder said. The world listened.

He turned around to give a speech to those who followed him into hell to turn it to their heaven. Raising his staff, a staff that had been used to claim the lives of many that stood in his path and looked akin to some sort of scepter or spear, he made his voice carry out to the ends of the earth. The crusade would be declared. Hell would rain upon the enemy.

However, it would start with one thing. A sacred creed he had come to learn of. One that came right from his heart and soul.

And so the creed was spoken.

" **Atziluth."**

And then the word was spoken. The _Law of Magic_ began to spread throughout the world, rebirthing all of existence.

Although, the emanation was far slower than he thought it would be. Almost as if a law were fighting his own, though then its avatar surely would come to defend it? Or could something had chewed at his soul before? Nonsense. His soul felt whole, stronger than ever. There would be no possible way for him to have been deluded in how strong he was.

Bah, it was no problem to him. No one would be able to stand before him in the end. No matter how long it took, all would follow his law, one that commanded all to bow before and serve the God of Mages. Sooner or later, it would emanate all over the world, and all would be powerless.

But it was not so.

For one of the eternally serving four had betrayed him. The world stood in shock, engraving the sight of the golden glowing sword dripping with blood—red blood, the blood of a human, not a god—into its history forever, acknowledging that there was someone, _something_ that could fight the laws of the world. Or perhaps a secret had been concealed from him, all this time.

The traitor gave a whisper before pulling away.

" _May I make the dreams of the one I love a reality."_

* * *

"Mooom…" I grumble as she pulls me into a hug at the restaurant from her wheelchair before ruffling my dirty blonde hair. "...we're in public."

"Aww, so my little Ahn's finally reaching that age." she puts her napkin to her eye and dabbles out some fake tears before dramatically running a hand through her blonde hair, styled in a loose side ponytail. "My son doesn't even want to hug me anymore. Waaaah!"

"Ahn."

"But dad—"

"Just let your mother do this for once. You're seventeen now, after all."

"I don't technically turn seventeen for another two hours." I mutter, putting my hands back in my zip hoodie's pockets.

"Well, it's your birthday." He says with a nod, brushing away his brown hair out from his eyes. He really could use a haircut. The long hair is interfering with the fact he's in a suit. "Besides, you'll be in your senior year now. Before you know it, college will be here. She'll really be a wreck, then."

"Roger…" she says, looking at him while tilting her head down, her hair exposing her slightly pointy ears for a brief second.

"I-I'm kidding, Katalina!" he says in a mock panic, knowing that they're both just teasing. I only sigh before retreating back to my seat.

Ha… but I really can't wait for senior year to be done. I want to be free, out there in the world. I wasn't too good at school, so I was planning to enlist right away. Mom threw a hell of a hissy fit about it, but hey, I wanted to serve. Besides, I wasn't half bad in a fight.

I note that throughout the night as my birth time, roughly 8:37 in the evening, approaches, my mother and father keep checking their watches, albeit a little nervously.

"Look, if you two have a surprise for me, you don't need to go out of your way for it. I appreciate the gesture of trying to get it exactly when I was born, but still. You both look like nervous wrecks out here. It's killing the mood."

My mother only flashes a smile before leaning back in her wheelchair. "I'm sorry honey, but you know us."

"Sentimental to the core." I mutter darkly, prompting an eye roll from her.

"Well, I want to be the best mother I can be while you're still young and impressionable."

"Mom, I'm almost an adult." I fire back.

"You aren't an adult until you've had your first legal beer." Dad chimes in, getting an elbow from mom.

"Oh, come now Ahn. Just let your mother have the time while she can still wrap her arms around her son and protect her. I know you have your pride, but no matter what you'll always be my one and only son. And I will always be here to protect you."

Before, when she said that, I used to question it since she had been in a wheelchair. But even so, she's still scary with a rapier. Apparently she used to fence before having me.

But one thing I didn't really get was _what_ forced her into a wheelchair. Mom never gave me any specifics, but it seemed like she was confined to it just after giving birth to me. She never really seemed to be hampered by it, but I guess she does have those drowsy spells where falling down could be dangerous…?

At about eight o'clock, we leave the restaurant and start walking back home. The air is crisp and cool, with summer's end nearly here. The leaves are still almost all green, but with the light of the streetlamps I can see a few of them are starting to yellow.

There's not a single sound in the air, save for the creaking of mom's wheelchair. Everything seems so perfect and idyllic at this exact moment…

...it was almost impossible to believe what we came upon.

"...shit." Mom muttered, completely out of her normal style of things. "Roger."

"Ahn."

I don't even move. My eyes are too busy watching the flames consume my home, the screams of pain, and the bleeding bodies on the ground. At least a dozen firemen, maybe a half dozen policemen. I've seen dead bodies before but… the only reason I can even estimate that much is because the uniforms are on the ground. The bodies don't look killed as much _run through a blender._

A sudden sensation to the back of the head brings me back to the world of the living. I turn to find dad handing me a combat knife.

"Dad…?!"

"Ahn, run." he says with a worrying amount of calm, lightly pushing me back. "Run away and don't turn back."

"But dad—!"

"We'll be fine." he assures me, pulling out a _fucking Desert Eagle_ from inside his jacket. "Whatever you do, you must not look back. Don't go anywhere you're familiar with, either."

"Where am I supposed to go?!"

"I don't know, Ahn. But you have to live."

"Ahn, for your mother. Please, you must live."

The look of desperation and conviction in my mother's eyes is enough to send me over the edge. They… they really want me to do this? To just leave them here?

Another smile from mom makes me realize that they're completely serious. They want me to just… just leave them here.

"You… you better be right behind me!"

"We will, Ahn. Don't worry. After all, we have yet to give you your birthday present." Mom says, flashing another grin.

I take a few steps back before turning around and running, tears of confusion in my eyes. Just what the hell is going on here?!

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

Katalina sighed as the hooded figure emerged from the burning wreckage as the sound of Ahn's footsteps finally faded away. "So you found us, didn't you?"

"It was only a matter of time." It croaked out in a grave voice that spoke of death. "I see you have convinced your spawn to flee."

Katalina narrowed her eyes. "You are but a shade, are you not?"

"It is more than enough to defeat you. I can sense it even now. Your own soul has been providing the energy for your Ahnenerbe. As your are now, not even a hundred of you could defeat me."

"I see." Katalina closed her eyes, sighing. "Roger."

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"It seems we have additional company." she said, gesturing to the four other hooded shades that had arrived. "Please take care of our guests."

"As you wish."

"As for myself…"

She rose up from her wheelchair, a breeze kicking her dark blue dress into the air by about an inch, her eyes aflame with determination.

" **Yetzirah**."

The brown blade that had lost its sheen over the years formed in her hands. A blade that symbolized what it meant to transgress upon the laws for love. She silently vowed, in her certainly final struggle, to make her ancestor proud.

"Derflinger, just hold on a little longer." she whispered, hoping that her prayer from the deepest recesses of her heart would be answered. She then picked her head up and looked at the one in front of her. "So, _Brimir_ , I shall slay you here and now."

The shade paused before breaking out into a roaring laughter, perfectly in time with the wicked flames around him.

"You? _You?!_ You, who could not even make _her_ traitorous sword gleam with its former glory?! You would claim to be able to strike me down?! Wench, I shall strike you down and force you to obey the Law of Magic. You and the rest of the line of that elven whore will be put to an end here. But I must say, it is quite fortunate for you. If you have that blade, there is no reason to hunt down your son. By destroying that Ahnenerbe, he will not have the tools to fight back."

"If I may know, how is it that you came into this world?"

"You would dare ask me to reveal my secrets?"

"I was simply curious."

The shade could only smile as he stretched out his right hand, with a blood red scepter seemingly made of light, almost phantasmal in appearance—threatening to fade away at any given second—appearing.

"My loyal followers have granted me enough sacrifice that has allowed me to materialize, ever so briefly. Getting here was a simple task and I simply followed the traces of magic to discover your location."

"Ah, what unfortunate timing on my part. So you're simply here to eradicate me."

"Is that not apparent?"

"Just checking." she said, continuing to stall for time. Every second her life was not being attacked was crucial. "So after you kill me, back to your tomb?"

"Hmph, what an uncouth woman. If you wish to say that, yes. But my return will happen. There is no choice but for it to happen. Eliminating you is simply ensuring it happens."

"Really now?"

"All this time, everything has been dancing to my tune. My unsealing is inevitable. Whether you _do_ strike me down here, it is inconsequential. But that pesky Ahnenerbe of yours must go. That elven whore—"

"Sasha." Katalina shot out.

"—I will call her as she is fit to be. She could have been my queen, worshipped by her kind as their savior, a patron goddess that would save them from my noble mages. But she chose that bastard of a man instead, forgetting who it was that she first pledged loyalty to. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, she would despair at seeing it all now. All of her actions have been futile—no, they have worsened it all." He turned to his staff and spoke into it. "Return to me. The boy is of no threat. We will destroy this wretched Ahnenerbe once and for all."

"I shall not let you." With that, Katalina adopted a fighting stance as her husband, Roger, stood at her back, ready with his weapon.

" _We_ shall not let you."

"Of course, dear." Katalina said with a smile, knowing that this truly was to be the end. Both of them already acknowledged they would die here—there was no need for anymore words between them, for Roger's statement alone had already conveyed their intent to stand together, even in the face of the avatar of the laws of the world. "I swear it upon my runic name! For I, Katalina Raimond Dietrich the Winged, shall cut you down here and now!"

Beginning to burn out with the rest of her soul's light, she shot forward intending to deliver a sharp decapitation. But it was not so, for Brimir's shade but lifted his scepter just enough to defend against it.

At the same time, Roger moved away, firing his Desert Eagle into the shades around them. His aim true, every round struck. But these shades were far from normal. The police who had fired upon them certainly couldn't have done anything. Shells were littered across the ground, indicating some sort of uselessness.

But with every impact, a small fireball was born. The others who had come to move in paused as one of their comrades burned away into nothingness.

 _Always saving my skin._ Roger thought, chuckling at the blow to his manly pride. He could not even begin to fight these things without Katalina's help. Even if her blood had been extremely diluted, part of her was still an elf. He had not quite understood _where_ she had learned how to do it, but he assumed that it came from the dreams he began to have when he started courting her that involved what he could only describe as a "beautiful if not with the face of a hardass" elven woman. Every night she would warn him of his doom should he choose to pursue Katalina. And every night he would say he would not waver.

 _Who would've thought that my wife could have made magical fireball bullets?_ With that, he fired another barrage, drawing the support away from his wife. _Do your best, Katalina!_

And doing her best she was, for she was hammering against Brimir's shade as fast as she could. Her technique was impeccable and in fact her strokes looked more like art than a fighting style. The loud crashes of metal and hot red sparks filled the air as she kept her siege going.

"Give up."

"You'll have to make me." she hissed out as she forced them into a lock, giving a push that made Brimir's shade take a step back. In that momentary opening she launched another offensive, having reached the pinnacle of human capability in her swordsmanship.

Her sword looked less like it was trying to kill him and more like it was doing a complex ritualistic dance that would end in his demise. Some men would be moved to tears just by watching it.

With every attack she could feel part of her soul starting to burn away as she continued to fuel herself. It was more efficient to use her limited leftovers defensively, but she had to buy as much time as possible. Every second she was attacking was a second that the shade was _not_.

And it meant she was alive for even just a second longer.

"Fall."

In a sudden twist, Brimir's shade twirled his scepter and launched it forward like a spear. Katalina batted it to the side and pushed it, aiming for his neck. The shade stepped back, before making a sweeping motion with his scepter. Katalina leapt back, recovering her footing and getting into a guard.

"For a single soul, you are incredibly annoying."

"I aim to please." Katalina replied with a teasing grin, knowing that the tables were about to turn on her.

"What's your game… you use only your own soul. I can tell there are many souls housed within that Ahnenerbe, so why don't you use them?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

Brimir's shade glared at her as Katalina got back into an offensive stance.

"Very well, _Katalina the Winged_ , I shall clip you from the skies."

Katalina immediately switched her stance to a defensive one. And rightly so, for a torrent of magical power slammed into her the next moment.

"Gah…!"

"Impressive. You survived. Just how much longer can you go using your own soul?"

"Ha…" Katalina took a breath before resuming her stance. "How much longer indeed…"

"Enough with these games. You bore me. If you have any last words, say them now."

That was a critical mistake.

For the next words out of her mouth were but a guaranteed victory.

" _Von der Schraffur des Eies,  
_ " _Ich habe mit größter Sorgfalt beobachtet.  
_ " _In meinen Händen hat er Vertrauen gelegt,  
_ " _in meinen Armen hat er seine Ängste gelegt.  
_ " _Fürchte dich nicht, Kleine, deine Mutter wird dich wiegen  
_ " _Ich werde selbstsüchtig alle deine Lasten aufnehmen.  
_ " _Verzeihen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht das Nest verlassen wollen, aber solange ich kann,  
_ " _werde ich Sie in meiner unglücklichen erstickenden Umarmung halten.  
_ " _Bis es Zeit für dich ist, fliegst du._

" _ **Beri'ah.**_ _Die Flügel des Abschieds!"_

Within the next moment, Katalina changed. As if sent by a divine being, she radiated with the light of an angel, complimented by the wings of light that erupted from her back that were large enough to smother someone. The wings of her pure sin, the wish to hold onto him forever. The light shimmered around her for a second in the shape of a bubble, an all protective sphere that would survive anything.

Derflinger, who remained unchanged, was pointed at Brimir's shade as Katalina gave a glare as if an archangel were staring down an devil that would be slain.

"So you were even able to reach that stage?" He muttered in brief surprise. "If only you and your line had been on the right side."

"I do not believe I could have ever reached this if Sasha had chosen so poorly."

"It matters not. Begone."

A blast of white—no, purple—light erupted from his scepter. Katalina swung Derflinger down, blocking the attack. The shade let out a grunt of pain as he did so, recalling a painful memory.

Very well. She could not block everything.

Rather than an all-consuming blast, he launched millions of tiny needles at her from all sides. No matter how fast she swung, she could not block all of them. And right he was, for she should have been a pincushion underneath all of those attacks.

Yet she remained.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm managing to survive. Let's just say I'm very annoyed with you, Brimir." Katalina taunted, taking on a very 'nagging mother' type of tone.

It was the power of her Beri'ah, _The Wings of Goodbye._ Her selfish wish— _to be a mother who could be protect her child forever_ —gave birth to such an ability. A mother bird who cradle her child and withstand whatever blow she needed to in order to save them, to keep them from harm. As long as she had fuel, she could survive nearly anything this shade could throw at her.

And she knew just how much fuel she had left. She could feel her soul starting to wither away, having approached it limit. But she knew she could hold on. It was only a matter of moments that she needed to survive.

She withstood blow after blow. There was no need to expend herself attacking. She had already bought enough time by attacking relentlessly until she had no choice but to defend.

A spell of fire that began melting the sidewalk underneath her.

A spell of water that created enough pressure around her that made her feel like she was about to explode.

A spell of wind that would have cut her insides to shreds.

A spell of earth that would have pulverized her into dust.

Spells of Void that threatened to erase her very existence.

She endured it all, despite how hypocritical she seemed to her own wish. She wanted to protect Ahn, her only child; so it would have made sense for her to fall here. But she saw something beyond—for if this shade claimed victory tonight, then nothing could save her beloved son.

"Ha…"

Katalina took a few more breaths, seeing her tattered wings hanging as if lamenting her position.

But she knew she had won.

For as soon as the shade had launched another attack aiming right for her heart—

—her torn wings became dust. The light around her became absorbed into the night. Derflinger vanished from her sight—

—and the attack ripped through her with zero resistance. Her body flew through the night like a ragdoll before hitting the sidewalk with a sickening _CRUNCH,_ next to where Roger's remains now lay. Katalina gave a silently prayer on the behalf of his soul, knowing he had resisted to the very end, managing to keep the support off of her long enough.

She found a scepter in her face, but could only smile.

"It seems your soul has reached its limit."

"Indeed…" she said, bitterly laughing. But she knew she had won.

It was not so much that she had run out of fuel, but rather that it had all been given to someone else.

"Now, for the destruction of your Ahne—"

The shade paused. It could no longer sense it was here. He quickly reviewed his memories. The attack had certainly happened, but even so, he would have felt the release of those souls if he had destroyed it.

"You—!" He angrily yelled, bringing his staff high.

Katalina only put on a grin and silently gave him the bird before breathing her last.

"Find the bo—"

When the shade looked around, he saw his comrades falling to the ground. He realized what was happening.

"Katalinaaaaa!" he roared with fury as he too, fell to a single knee. That witch had tricked her, taunted him into going all out, knowing that she was about to do something to that Ahnenerbe that would prevent it from being destroyed! He had wasted his time, using far too much of the souls that had been accumulated to unseal his power just long enough to hunt her down. Thousands of years of sacrifice instantly wasted like _that_. He could feel it even now, that he no longer had any power left from the souls of the sacrificed to even so much as stand.

While he had defeated the bearer of Derflinger today, he acknowledged that it was a loss. But even so, not all was lost. This was only to secure his eventual return. It was still entirely possible that things would transpire as he had planned.

But yet because of this day, that doubt would forever linger...

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

It's been about two and a half years since that day.

It's overcast this Sunday as I'm walking out of the church. I was never really religious, but I figured that I might as well ask someone to help my parents out. The overcast turns to a drizzle on my way to my apartment, so I open my umbrella and keep walking.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I thought that expression was long dead." I say to one of my companions. He's a bit of a rough fellow. Works the night security shift at the museum in town.

"You look miserable is all."

I turn to look at Dane. His blonde hair is still uncut, even though I keep telling him to get it cut so it doesn't reach his shoulders. He's wearing his Sunday best, made out of some brown khakis and a white dress shirt. His light blue eyes shine with an almost irritating amount of optimism.

"Is it because of Sheffield?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Telling you man, you could've bedded her."

"Oh shut up, Dane." I say, lightly nudging him in the ribs.

"Hey man, we were all waiting for it to happen. The two of you kept beating each other up back in those days, then both of you decided to get your shit together." He says, catching the stink eye of a woman walking with her son. "Shame she suddenly skipped town. Never even called back."

"It is a shame."

"Probably found some rich guy and seduced him, eh?"

"Doesn't sound like her."

"Haha, yeah." He reaches up and lifts my hair on my right side a little, exposing my ear. "He probably wouldn't have those little pointy ears of yours."

I bat his hand away. "My ears aren't that pointy, goddammit. They're just a little less round than others."

"Whatever you say, boss-man. So, what's next for today?"

"Was going to go home. I have some paperwork to fill out."

"Oho, finally heading out to the military, right?"

"Yeah. Figured that it's what Sheffield would've wanted."

"Look at you, big boy." He pats me on the back. "Hey, if you get in, we're celebrating before you head out, okay? You, me, all the usual crew. Minus our little Amazon, anyways."

"Thanks, Dane. I really appreciate it." I offer him a bit of a smile before seeing him cross the intersection. I turn the corner and head down towards the apartment complexes.

I got into some rough times after that. Moved here into the city with some family friends. They kind of wanted me out though, so I started working. Two dead end jobs, but I managed to put myself through some trade classes. About halfway through those classes though, I got into some nasty business. Let's just say I met some unsavory folks and we had… disagreements.

Ended up with me getting into some roughhousing. It's where I met Sheffield, the only person who eventually had the balls to fight me. After a while we got bored of beating each other's heads in and started talking. Started to get our lives back in order.

"I'm home." I call out when I enter the studio apartment. There's nothing much for decoration. Just a foldable plastic table and chair, a mattress without a frame, an old TV and desktop, and the small altar in the back corner. I close the door behind me and lock it before turning on the lights. Before anything else, I switch out of these fancy clothes and go for something a little looser. Black cargo pants, light grey shirt. It's warming up so I leave the bomber jacket off.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. I sit around, have Chinese take out for lunch, fill out my paperwork, and at the end of the day, start streaming the football game. Just another ordinary Sunday…

* * *

Louise Francoise de la Vallerie made a silent prayer as she stepped up to the field.

It was her turn to summon a familiar. She, the failure. She, the washout. She, the Zero.

The girl began to trace out her pattern. According to her texts, this surely would bring about the strongest familiar. She would show up all of her classmates. Especially that Zerbst.

Behind her, her teacher watched. It was by the far the most intricate one he had ever seen. Not to mention the runes she put in several key parts. They were of ancient times, too. Part of him wanted to stop her, because those runes…

 _Origin. Cut. Destroy. Rend. Flame. Lightning. Blizzard. Heaven. Darkness. Time. Victory. Ancestor. Desire._

...were frightening. Where she had even dug up the ancient variants of those runes, he had no idea.

She stood in the center of the of the circle, upon the runes that spelled "Desire".

The young, pink haired girl spread her arms wide, her wand in her right hand. Her words sang to the air like a divine prayer.

Her classmates trembled when it began. As if their souls were affected by her words. It was a feeling like no other and the fact it came from _The Zero_ made it worse.

Just what type of monster did she mean to summon?

The words she spoke were a wish. The words she spoke were a prayer. The words she spoke were a request.

To deliver that which could save her from the depths of despair to her side. To bring about the instrument that would play an orchestra of praises for her and her alone. To create a light in the darkness, an unending star that she would follow.

In short, she wished for the impossible: To turn zero into infinity.

"" _From the origin of all being_ —  
"— _I call forth that which will cut all my chains.  
_ " _Destroy all those that would seek to harm me.  
_ " _Rend every threat that stands in my way to victory.  
_ " _May your passion to serve me be like a raging flame.  
_ " _May your speed be like the lightning in the stormy sky.  
_ " _May your gaze be like a blizzard, cold with no mercy.  
_ " _Tear even Heaven asunder.  
_ " _Yet, cleave through the darkness without fear.  
_ " _May time itself halt, for thou art fair beyond measure.  
_ " _Grant me nothing but victory by your power.  
_ " _Shame not my ancestors with your grace.  
_ " _This is but my one and only desire."_

With every key word in her chant, another rune lit up. At the end, she looked up, as if asking the heavens for the answer. The earth rumbled and the skies themselves bled red, if only for a brief moment.

She stepped off the rune in the center, a purple beam descending from the skies, splitting the clouds above. When it subsided, and all was well again in the world—

* * *

I stretch as the computer shuts down. That was an alright game. Playoffs start soon.

Afterwards, I begin my usual night routine, which begins with praying in front of the altar. On it is a rosary, a small bible, and my father's combat knife that he gave me before telling me to run.

...I didn't actually run all the way that day. I ran only a little bit and decided to hide, where I say my mother become an angel.

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me now, but… help me out at work, okay? This is going to be my last few weeks, so I want to provide a good example to the new guys. Let me shine as bright as you did that night…"

I pause as the wall becomes painted in an eerie green. Turning around, I see a green circle, hovering in the air. Ah… I recognize this feeling. It carries the same kind of air around is as the house did all those days ago…

Part of doesn't want to go forward. I can tell that if I go in there… I will definitely end up meeting whatever mom and dad fought with. But...

I can feel myself trapped when I look at the circle a little closer. There's no point in resisting. I know I'll eventually be drawn in one way or another. I grab my father's knife and my bomber jacket, make sure my phone is charged, and then take another look around the apartment.

" _You won't be seeing this place for a while."_

I get that sort of feeling. Or maybe it's a voice in my head telling it to me. I've started to have these funky dreams. Where there's some woman who looks like an elf straight out of fiction trying to tell me something. But the image is always blurry and her words are always mangled, so I can't make sense of it.

But… I guess I've gotta get going.

"...see you later." I say to no one in particular before reaching my hand to touch the floating green circle.

One moment, I'm in my apartment. The instant after I touch that circle, my vision changes completely. The first thing I note is that I'm lying down since I can feel something on my back and that I'm looking up at a blue sky.

Where the hell…

I can hear voices. Sounds I am fairly sure I've never heard in my life. But for some reason I can understand them, know what they're saying. Like the knowledge was born into me.

"— _this being, and make him my familiar."_

Well, I guess I'm going to hell. I realized it just now, being disoriented, but there's some girl to my left side on her knees that just kissed me on the lips. Take me away, coppers.

Any—aghghgh!

A searing pain erupts from my right hand. It feels like someone's running it through a saw mill while also setting my hand on fire. I bite down hard to keep myself from screaming along with clenching my right fist.

In the middle of all this, my breath is stolen away from me as I feel my heart skip a beat. From my chest emanates a feeling of cooling, as if to counteract what's happening in my right hand. But it's not enough and I start convulsing on the ground, hissing in pain.

After thirty seconds of intense pain, far worse than any amount of injuries I've ever taken in my life, both feelings subside, leaving me gasping for breath on the ground. Fuck…

I look over and see a balding, older man talking to the girl kneeling beside me. The two of them talk, but I can't hear anything because at the moment _everything is pain_. He offers her a hand, helping her to her feet. Despite being in pain, I look around. I see some other kids dressed similarly to the girl next to me. Looks like some private school…?

My hearing starts to return as I hear jeering voice.

"Haha, look! It's a commoner!"

"I bet she barely contracted him too! He was probably resisting the binding!"

"As expected of Louise the Zero!"

I clench my fists. These kind of voices are the ones of people I used to beat down. Full of arrogance and superiority. The kind of guys who would talk tough shit at the bar but then would be the first to pussy out of a fight when it came to blows. That's the same feeling I get from them.

"Congratulations, Vallerie. It looks like you really _are_ a mage." A female voice, one that I estimate to be the ringleader of these kids, says in that kind of honeyed voice that could take a compliment so dear it would move Shakespeare and make it sound like an evil curse on one's family.

I slowly get up to my feet, still feeling a bit disoriented. I quickly regain my balance. Alright… oh. Those kids are flying. What. _What._

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. Okay, so those kids are flying and so are their pets. Like a bigass red lizard. And a mole. What.

Looking back on it, I guess mom knew about something greater than the world I was familiar with. Did you know about this, mom?

I turn around, looking at the pink haired girl who barely comes up to my chest. Looks like you've been through a lot.

"Familiar."

"I've got a name." I say, realizing that while my thoughts are in English, my mouth is saying something else. Like I'm digging up the knowledge from my blood itself or something.

"Follow me."

As if not even considering an outcome where I didn't follow her, she began to walk away. Alright… I don't know what I'm doing here, but for now I guess I'll just keep it on the down low. That girl… I know that look on her face. It's the kind of person I used to be. One step away from breaking.

...I don't like playing hero. I would've hated it if someone waltzed into my life and tried to solve all of my problems. I don't know what I'm doing here, my situation, or anything of the larger picture. Hell I don't even know what's going to happen to my life back home. But what I do know is that there's someone here who's dangerously close to what I used to be and is all alone. The only reason I was able to pull myself out of the grave I was digging for myself is that I had people who legitimately cared for my well-being. They didn't save me, but they gave me the choice to save myself. I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I'll stick around for a bit before figuring out what the hell to do from here. I was never good at this 'big picture' stuff. Baby steps. That's how I roll.

Mom, dad… I just hope that you saving my life that day doesn't end up being in vain with what I'm about to do here. That guy that day definitely could do magic and from what I can see here, it looks exactly like magic. She called me a familiar. I'm not that smart, but I've read a little, so I know that I'm supposed to be some pet that does things for her. You fought for freedom that day, but here I am, apparently serving this girl. So just watch over me. I'll try to do what I can.

That's my choice. Whether or not I keep choosing to take this road… I guess we'll just have to see.

* * *

 **Goddammit Mercurius. Anyways yeah that's about it spoiler wise for Dies Irae. Since you know, like, it's freaking Mercurius and he's a walking goddamn spoiler.**

 **But yeah, here was my second take on it. Ahn gets to have a nice family who's killed by Brimir's shade who someone survived being stabbed by Sasha through some sacrifices (those familiar with Ahnenerbe and souls will understand immediately), with Derflinger getting an early bird cameo and him vanishing. We get to have a Beri'ah chant right off the bat (based Google Translate lol) and for those unfamiliar with Dies Irae, you get your kind of first taste. Brimir's shade calling Sasha out is intentional and just is supposed to show the relationship between them, furthering the implication in the intro scene that it was Sasha who stabbed him (but never quite disclosed).**

 **Either way, I wanted that scene to do several things: (1) Show that Brimir and Sasha are clearly at odds and this is something that bleeds down even now, (2) Showcase that Brimir is clearly a threat in some way, (3) ESTABLISH WHAT KIND OF GUY HE IS, YOU KNOW, KICK ASS AND TAKE NAMES, (4) Give some motivation to Ahnsel. That sort of thing. I guess having the Beri'ah chant was just a nice add-on.**

 **Regardless, his parents die and we skip to Ahn just under 3 years later. He's grown up a bit and is still looking to reclaim what life he had before, but rather than make his character motivation about freedom, I decided to make it more about being a guide. He had a rough time after watching his parents get slaughtered, so he doesn't want to see Louise undergo the same fate when he meets her. With his summoning I also wanted to foreshadow something along the lines of "this being meant to be", indicating some higher purpose being everything that happened to him, allowing him to prepare for taking the plunge and trying to figure out the mystery of why his parents met their fate like that.**

 **His motivation does get a little bit highlighted at the end where he mentions that he's had it rough, but he had people there for him. I didn't give any details, but that's saved for later. Sort of 'Show, don't tell' even though technically Ahn is telling you about how he used to be, it simply affords me some time to show it later. I did want to shoot for the "asshole who improves himself" character at first, but I guess writing assholes as the POV character well isn't something I'm good at (lol).**

 **Anyways, let me know if you guys are interested in this project. I really did like Dies Irae (not because I love reading philosophy or anything especially Nietzsche), so having this one is kinda fun since it lets me have a project where I can sorta go a little more over the top than usual (seeing as DI is super chunni). Peace out, doods.**

* * *

 _Trivia:_

 _Katalina's Beri'ah, "The Wings of Goodbye", Translation_ (Keynote: This is the original, it was Google Translate I used LOL, it actually got close enough or so I'm told)

"From the hatching of the egg,  
"I have watched with utmost care.  
"In my hands he has placed trust,  
"in my arms he has placed his fears  
"Fear not, little one, your mother shall cradle you  
"I will selfishly take upon all of your burdens  
"Forgive me for wishing you not leave the nest  
"but for as long as I can I shall keep you in my unfortunate,, smothering embrace  
"Until it is time for you to take flight."

" _Beri'ah_ _!_ The Wings of Goodbye!"


	2. The Word of Action

**Wow that took uh, longer than I expected. I think I just kept accidentally pushing it back because classes are a thing. Anyways, Dies Irae started airing, so that's nice. Figured I'd celebrate by actually putting this chapter up! I had a lot of fun working on this one, especially with the obligatory scene, if you catch my drift.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The Word of Action

* * *

"Hey, you."

The girl doesn't respond as we keep walking through the courtyard.

"Hey, girl over there."

No response again.

I sigh, reach out with my left hand, and tap her on the shoulder. "Oi, girl—"

I flinch as she whips around and slaps my hand away, giving me a fierce glare that no girl as young as her should have. If she's twelve, anyways. She looks like she's twelve.

"Do not _dare_ touch me. You will address me as _Master_."

What the hell is this, slavery? Ugh.

"I don't take anyone as my master." I argue back.

"You will _address me_ as _Master_." she says definitively, giving it more like a decree than anything else.

We walk into the massive castle that surrounds the entire area and go through some hallways and up three flights of stairs. At the end of the hallway we come out of, she stops.

"Something wrong? I ask.

"Open this door."

"'Scuse me?"

"I said, you will open this door for me, Familiar! If you are a human familiar, let alone a commoner, you will open this door for me!"

Pain in the ass, aren't you… no sense arguing with her for now. I need some answers and also making her pissed isn't going to help me out later.

I give the door a bit of a heave, but hear it hitting something. Maybe a deadbolt.

"Oi, girly—"

"—Master—"

I continue on as if she didn't interrupt me. "—You made sure to _unlock_ the door, right?"

All of her high and mightiness fades away that instant, a thick luminescent blush painting her cheeks. She shoves me aside with a surprising amount of force, unlocks the door, and throws it open. I catch the door as it swings back in and give it a light shove with my foot. Not that heavy.

I then step inside and let it close behind me. Looks like a pretty austere design for this girl that acts like a spoiled princess. A single dresser, a bed, a desk, and a few trunks to hold stuff. Room's fairly well lit, too. Nice view from the window as well.

She plops down on the bed as I lean back against the wall.

"I will now educate you on the duties of a familiar. Seeing as you are a human familiar, you will be in charge of my laundry and of fetching anything I should need, but those duties are subject to change as I see fit."

I give her a blank look. You've got to be joking. But let's at least scout this out a bit.

"And what do I get in return?"

"Why are you even asking? You are a familiar. _You are to simply serve me, nothing more._ "

At that last sentence of hers, I can feel my breath stolen away from me. My right hand lights up in pain, extending to my entire body. I suddenly feel heavy, as if a hundred chains were dropped on me, weighing me down. Ahga…. Ha… it's like they responded to those words…!

"That's a little one-sided, don'tcha think?" I offer back, trying to regulate my breathing. "Look, let me just explain a few things—"

"Nothing else matters. You are a familiar. _You are to serve me._ "

Gah, there it is again!

"Am I understood?"

"Yeah." I force out, regaining my composure. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

" _Excuse me_?" she says, as if completely disbelieving.

"You heard me right. I want some fair terms."

If I'm going to do this whole song and dance of a 'familiar', it's going to be on my terms. Maybe I'll finally get some answers to everything mom kept hidden from me. To what the hell happened that night and just why they came for my family. I'm willing to do this, but it won't be so horrifically one sided.

"Nonsense."

"It's not nonsense." I seeth out. "I'm only going to ask for a few things. Food, water, shelter, and for you to stop treating me like a goddamn animal. I can think like you, I'm human too."

She snorts. "What mage would not even be able to grant their familiar those first three?"

"Just checking."

"I am not treating you like an animal either. You are a familiar, there is a difference. An animal I would shoo out of this room. Thus, I have fulfilled all of your requirements."

"What I meant with that last one is you treat me like an actual equal. Unlike the rest of those familiars, I ain't some moronic creature that acts on instinct. I can think, you know, and right now I have half a mind just to walk out on you."

She looks offended by this prospect.

"You? _You_ , an equal? A _commoner_ , you wish for me to treat you as an equal?" she scoffs. "Why, I had no idea I summoned a _jester_! An unfunny one, at that."

I know she's just hiding behind all that high and mighty talk. You've already showed me several of your facets. "It's simple, really. If that offends you so much, then I'll simplify it. Use my name. Say please and thank you. No orders, just requests."

She gives me a look of both surprise and offense before having some kind of broken laughter.

"You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

I only shake my head as she laughs again.

"Whatever. I'm out."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. I don't want to do this, not if you're going to treat me like this."

Her eyes suddenly give me a fierce glare, one that doesn't belong on a girl like her. That… is a riding crop now in her hands. Are you… what the hell? Are you kidding me?

"Ah, geez." I mutter as she slowly advances towards me. Before she can close the distance, I step forward without fear, never losing my face. I take all of her power away from her, but she still swings the crop. I easily catch her wrist and twist it slightly, causing her to cry out in pain as I she drops the weapon. "Hey, girly. Look, I told you, I'm willing to do this for you. Just do what I ask, it's not that much."

"You…!"

"Do you wanna be known as the girl who had her familiar walk out on her?" When I ask that question, all of the tension in her arm vanishes.

My voice wavers for not even a single second. I say it in such a way that she truly, truly does know that I will walk out on her ass without a second thought. There is no emotion in it, only the statement of a fact.

"Because I could do that right now. If you hit me one more time? I'll walk out. Won't look back."

"You… you wouldn't…!" her suddenly meek voice whispers.

It must be hard for you. I guess you summoned me here to do whatever you wanted, but it seems I can resist.

Watching the destruction of everything you know, what you call 'normal' being completely and utterly laid to waste. It happened to me. I know what it does to you. But you have it a lot easier compared to me. If I can rebuild myself, so can you. You're walking a dangerous path, girl. But I will make sure you do not walk it.

"I would. But look, I don't wanna have to do it. You're making it hard to see staying here as a good option though. What kinda guy would stick around only to get mistreated and then hit with a goddamn riding crop? So I'm going to offer you a choice. If you want to hit me again, that's up to you, but you know what's going to happen." I let go of her wrist before kneeling down to take a look at it. "Ah, sorry for that. But I just needed to get that weapon out of your hand. Look girly, you shouldn't use a weapon unless you're ready to have one drawn on you."

Before she can respond, I open my jacket up, showing the knife that was hidden in it. It'd be pretty hard to mistake it for anything else. I see her face go pale for a brief second, realizing that I was within striking range.

"You see? I could've drawn that too. Alright, you willing to talk now?"

She remains silent.

"Ha…" I sigh, shaking my head. "Hey, you got a name?"

"Louise Francoise de la Vallerie."

"Vallerie it is." I say with a shrug. "Ahn. You can call me that."

She nods.

"Look, I'm not going to leave you, okay? You made a mistake but you quickly learned from it. Learned a little too well, if you ask me. Anyways, gir—Vallerie, I'm not asking for much. All I ask is you treat me like a human being. I don't need to have the glitz and glamor you treat these other kids with, but I don't want to be treated like dirt either. I'm not telling you that you gotta be like that to everyone. Just me will do. After all, it's me you want to stick around."

"Yes…"

"Alright, so let's start over." I turn to her. "My name is Ahn Raimond Dietrich. Pleasure to meet you, Vallerie. I guess we'll be working together for a bit."

"...Louise Francoise de la Vallerie." she says, regaining her composure. "You will be my familiar from now on."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I feel like I'm adapting to this a little quickly, but I guess it's just what I have to do for now. Besides, even if I did run away, where the hell would I go? I had no contacts, no money, no maps, no knowledge. It was an empty threat based purely on the fact she needed me to stay.

I wouldn't call myself a bad person, but I did what I needed to do. I'm not above threatening people if it means getting what I want or need. It's how I lived before getting my shit together.

"Anyways, I'm going to go take a walk. Familiarize myself with this place. I dunno, maybe go find a change of clothes or something, too." I say with a shrug. "I know we just made an agreement, but look, I don't want to make you feel like I forced you into it. I'll come back sometime soon."

"...you really will come back, right?"

I take out my combat knife, holding it by the case, and put it on her desk. "This was my father's. I would never leave it behind. So I will return. While I'm gone, you're free to reconsider. If you think you don't actually want to go with my way, just tell me when I get back."

With that, I exit the room without another word.

The place is pretty fancy. Looks like someone decided to bring the fucking Harry Potter movies to life or something. Sheffield probably would've swiped the carpets here and then try to pawn them off.

I hear voices as I come down the stairs and decide to just walk away from there. Yeah, sounds like two kids getting it on. I'm not about to walk into that. I'll go find another way out…

It takes me fifteen minutes to find another way out of the place. I spend a while just walking around, getting to know the place. How many courtyards, hallways, the like. Eventually, I reach the courtyard that I reached before, which I figure from the engravings in the ground.

"O-oh, h-hello!"

I turn around, seeing a younger girl with black hair dressed in what is only described as a _maid_ outfit. "Hello?"

"Oh, I ah, I apologize for interrupting your stroll!" she yells out, bowing her head while her grip on the shovel in her hands visibly tightens.

"Ah, it's fine."

"Please accept my apology for not knowing your name! I am not yet familiar with all of the stu—"

"I'm not a student here." I say, interrupting her. "I'm actually a summoned familiar, apparently. Decided to take a walk while the girl who summoned me thinks things over. You're here to clean up the grounds, right?"

"Mhm!"

"Hand me the shovel. You'll get your dress dirty if you do that." I say, walking towards her and extending my hand. "Oh, my bad. Ahn Raimond Dietrich."

She takes a step back. "Y-you must be joking, that you are a familiar with a name like that!"

"Eh?"

"Only the nobility have names like that. P-please Sir Dietrich, if you truly are a noble, I beg of you: do not toy with me like this!"

"I'm not a goddamned noble, get it through your head. Look, I just come from really far away, let's just say that. From where I am, everyone's got a name like that." I say, quickly trying to console the girl. "It's fine, just call me Ahn. What's your name?"

"S… Siesta, sir."

Siesta? Like the Spanish word?

"First, drop the 'sir'."

"Y-yes!"

"Alright Siesta, hand me the shoveeeeeeeeee—." I say with a yawn. Oh shit, right, I've been up for like… almost a full twenty four hours now.

"You, you should get to bed! Your master will be furious with you if you don't return if you fall asleep here!" she begins trying to push me, but I eventually stop her and push her away.

"I got it. Don't worry. Thanks for the concern."

Geez… she seems hella scared of these kids. I guess I'll find out what that's all about later.

I drag my ass back to Louise's room, where I lock the door before relegating myself to a corner of the room and promptly let exhaustion take hold of me.

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

Louise, after waiting two minutes, peeked out from under her covers, finding Ahn asleep in the corner.

 _He came back._ She thought, finding the knife still on her desk. _Did he fall asleep before getting it back?_

What kind of person did she summon? That question repeated itself in her mind, over and over again. He crashed into her life and suddenly started making all of these completely unreasonable demands. He claimed he wasn't asking for much, but the task he wanted was monumentous!

Imagine her—a proud daughter of the Vallerie family—treating a familiar, let alone a familiar that was _commoner_ , like he was some sort of…

...what _was_ she supposed to treat him as? He didn't want to be treated like a commoner, but he didn't want to be treated like a noble either.

 _Why couldn't I summon an easier familiar_ … she thought, cursing out the difficulties in her life. _But I need him to stay. I'll be a failure of a mage otherwise._

Her heart sank when she realized she would have to write home about having summoned a _commoner_. Oh, the humiliation! How would she ever face up to her family now?

 _Worst case, I'll be removed by my family._ Louise thought bitterly. She would become the daughter that her mother never had. Never talked about again. Never heard of again. Worst of the worst would be literal removal.

 _Haha._ She bitterly laughed. _Not being a Vallerie anymore. Wouldn't that be a_ joyous _thing?_

She'd probably have to go find a job like a commoner, if she were so removed. Not even her closest friend would be able to help her lest she trigger a conflict between the crown and the Vallerie family.

She could fade away into the depths, along with her familiar. If she wasn't a mage, he could freely leave her. He wouldn't be held back by her at all.

Unfortunately for her, Ahn was not one to give up so easily.

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

The morning comes all too soon, my sleep interrupted by someone kicking me in the arm.

"You sleep too much, familiar."

I don't respond.

"...get up, Ahn." she mutters, looking away. "It's morning. I have classes today. You are to come with me."

I slowly get up. Looks like she's learned what she needs to do to keep me from going.

"...you will stay, right?"

"Yeah." I say, trying to sound as convincing as I can before going over and retrieving my knife. This time, I give it a bit of a twirl, when I'm assaulting by memories. No, not memories. Lessons…?

The first thing that crosses my mind is that I really didn't know how to use this thing. _Didn't_. But now I do. Like it was just planted into my head. What the hell…

I look at my right hand, the source of some irritation, and find the runes glowing. I turn my head slightly to look at Louise, finding her eyes shining like a six year old at Christmas.

"You…" she whispers.

I put my knife back into the case in my jacket, the glow fading away.

"Do that again!"

"Vallerie."

"Do that again, please!"

Like a freaking lost puppy...

"Vallerie, I don't even know what that does." I say with a shrug. "Besides, you're going to be late at this rate."

She decides to keep quiet about it for now, but I can sense that she's got a little more pep in her step now. I don't know what just happened or how much she knows, but at least that girl's not so gloomy.

After she gets changed (with me asking to just have a tiny spritz of her perfume because I haven't changed my clothes at all for a day, what a riot that was), we march out the door on the way to breakfast. I decide to quietly follow her at a roughly thirty degree angle from directly behind her, two feet of distance between us.

My eyes dart around, seeing all of the kids talking. As Louise passes by them, their attention turns to her and they begin to point and whisper. That invincible feeling I was getting from her falters and becomes something a little more subdued.

"Make way for the Great Commoner and her Master!" one kid jeers from the crowd. It ends up being a catalyst as numerous other kids begin their 'whispers', making it painfully obvious they want Louise to hear their venomous words. But not once do I see Louise flinch or falter in her step. She just keeps marching past all of her hecklers as if they weren't even there.

...you've got spine, kid. I'll give you that much. I know that kids can be cruel, but this is a whole new level. It's like everyone in your class has turned on you. Is there really no one on your side?

As if to answer my question, a girl that I recognize from yesterday reaches an intersection the same time as us. She's short, both in hair length and in stature. Her hair is _light blue_ and she also has glasses on. She and Louise exchange a brief nod before the mystery girl moves first, crossing the intersection alone.

...another lone soul, huh...

Without a single word after that, she walks us to the hall. Before she enters, she stops.

"The other familiars are outside, it should be easy to find them."

"I don't get to eat with you, I take it?"

"...no. Familiars should be with the other familiars."

Without another word, she pushes herself through the doors and leaves me behind. Well, I guess I can see where that's coming from. This is probably hurting her more than it hurts me. While I sort this whole mess out, I can put up with this for a bit.

I decide to ignore the points and whispers directed at me as I find my way outside. I see the blue dragon and the red lizard from the other day eating their dishes. Yeah, screw that crap. I guess I better just see if I can't pilfer some food.

"Oh, Sir Dietrich!"

"My name is—" I turn around, finding Siesta running up to me, carrying a bucket full of what I think are fishes. "—Ahn, don't call me sir."

"A servant such as myself couldn't do that! Even if you are a familiar, I must address you with respect."

"Oh, so you know I'm a familiar now?"

"There were many students talking about a familiar of a student and their description matched you." she says, putting the bucket down near some other familiars who quickly begin squabbling over the food. She then turns to me and gives a deep bow. "Please forgive me for not believing you last night!"

"It's fine. I didn't give you much proof, anyways. Did you finish your work last night, too?"

"Mhm." she gives a brief smile. "A-ah, do you have any food?"

"Uh, not really. I was planning on swiping something later."

"Then, please follow me!"

She leads me into the kitchens where she explains my situation to the guy who's clearly the head honcho around here. I simply look around and observe what's going on. Seems like they're real busy making breakfast.

A tap on my shoulder returns me to my senses. Siesta holds out a small loaf of bread.

"I'm sorry it isn't much, but it's all I can get you for now."

"Anything's better than starving. Thanks, Siesta." I give her a pat on the shoulder, trying to convey my thanks. "You guys look busy around here. Anything I can do to help? I don't really feel like frolicking in the mud with the other animals."

I end up spending the morning lifting sacks of flour and other assorted things around. By the time breakfast is over, my arms are pretty sore.

"Shit," I mutter, using my hands to cover my eyes from the sun. "Is it that late in the morning already?"

"Time certainly does fly when you are working."

I roll over and find Siesta approaching with a cup. She offers it to me and I drink it without a single questioning words. Judging by the lack of taste, it's water. Refreshingly cold, too. Damn, cold water in a place that doesn't even have electricity. Magic is a crazy thing.

"Thanks, Siesta."

"It's my pleasure to serve you, Sir Dietrich." she says with a small curtsey.

"Ahn."

"But—"

"I don't give a damn, Siesta. I don't like being called 'Sir'. Makes me feel a lot more important than I actually am. Ahn will do just fine."

"I… I see. You are not toying with me, are you?"

"I don't like lying to people either." I say, sitting up. "It'll get unraveled eventually. I guess breakfast is over?"

"Mhm, we're just cleaning up now. You don't need to help with that, you've already done enough." she suddenly looks terrified. "Y-you don't think your master will be upset, do you?"

"She won't." I say, getting off the table and grabbing my jacket, hanging it over my shoulder. "I guess I better go see to her, then. See you around, Siesta."

She tries her best to give me a smile, but I can still see she's a bit afraid of what might happen if it got out I was helping. "Yes! Goodbye, Si—um, Ahn."

Ugh, I gotta find a way to take a bath later though. I probably smell like ass.

I spy out Louise walking through the courtyard (that pink hair really stands out), probably looking for me. It's strange though, I don't see any of her classmates.

"Vallerie."

She slightly jumps at my sudden calling, taking three steps away from me. "D-do not surprise me like that!"

I blink, realizing she's pointing… bread at me.

Her face quickly goes red as she tucks it underneath her cape again, then gestures me closer with her free hand. I walk over to her, where she pokes the bread out slightly.

"...take it."

"Hm?"

"I don't know if you had anything to eat, so I snuck some food out for you. You aren't leaving, right? So you don't need to die of starvation if you're going to stay."

Clever use of a guilt trip there.

I subtly take the bread and nod. "Thanks. One of the workers came by and got something for me, but the gesture is appreciated."

I then give her a pat on the shoulder with my free hand.

"W-we-well fine, see if I—"

I lightly club her on the head with an open hand so the impact is soft. She seizes up almost immediately, but that fighting spirit in her gives her that defiant glare at me.

"I did not criticize what you did. Besides, if you thought it was something special, would it have hurt more when you inevitably found out it wasn't unique or now?"

She doesn't have a reply to that. I might not be the brightest kid on the block, but I've learned a few things with experience.

"...fine."

"Anyways," I say, taking a bite out of the bread. "Anything else for today?"

"You won't need to come along."

"I see. So I'm free to just walk around, right?"

"If you want."

"Sounds good to me."

With that, I begin my quest to find a tub. It's a bright and sunny day, so drying them off should be easy.

It takes me a whole two goddamn hours to find a tub big enough for me to put my jacket, shirt, and underwear in. I also manage to find a tool shed outside that I got changed in.

I didn't really know about finding any soap, but I knew I could at least wash the smell and dirt out from these things. I need to get myself another pair or something. The pants I was less concerned with, seeing as they could dirty without much consequence.

And with the fact I was washing my shirt, it meant I was currently foregoing it. I wouldn't say I'm chiseled, but I at least look fit. I had my crew to thank for that during those old days.

Regardless, it means attracting eyes. I've counted at least seven different girls who have stopped by to ogle before I scare them off.

"Ah… um…"

"Look, if you're here to—" I say, turning around and finding it's Siesta. "Oh, Siesta. What do you need?"

"Ahgha, um," she says, turning slightly red in the face before holding out her arms, where there's what looks like a commoner's uniform. "Here."

"Oh, wow. Um, thanks Siesta." I quickly take the shirt from her and slip it on, covering myself. "Ah, lot less chilly now."

She relaxes and then bows. "Marteau was able to ask for a spare one under the pretense of assisting Lady Vallerie."

"Well, I'm glad you got it for me. I didn't even ask." I give her another pat on the shoulder. "Thanks. Anyways, I guess I was just wrapping up, just gotta hang them up to dry now."

"I can help you with that." she says, flashing a small smile.

"Alright, but I'll help you back with whatever you have next. I don't like being indebted."

"Then, let's carry these clothes!" she says, giving another bright smile. Really easy-going when you're not under pressure, are you...

* * *

She's a treat, I'll say that much. Honestly, if I met her back home, I'd be tempted to say she came from the countryside. Everything about her screams that.

These past few days have been really nice, actually, with Siesta making things a lot better.

"You should stop seeing that maid."

I nearly flinch, caught off guard as Louise suddenly talks while she does her homework while we're both in her room.

"What for?"

Louise takes a breath, probably considering what to say next.

"Not a word."

"Wasn't planning on spilling."

"Give me your word, famil—Ahn."

"Alright. I swear I won't tell a soul."

Louise nods. "I… I know that a lot of the students don't like me. You see it all the time too. But I've grown to it. So they're going to look for someone else. They won't come after you, you've shown yourself to be… kind of scary. But that maid…"

"I get it." I say so she doesn't have to keep going. "...I'll talk to her first, though."

"Don't you care for her?!" she shouts, turning to face me. "Y-you seem like you've gotten close and you'll—"

I look at her eyes and see she's crying. I guess you're feeling guilty about this.

"Yeah, look, but whether or not we keep talking isn't up to me. I'll let her know and then let her make a decision. But the concern is good for you."

Goddammit, though. I still haven't figured out how to fix this situation. I know I wanted to give her a chance, help her get on her feet, but I can't figure it out.

The question bugs me even until the next morning, since I wake up late (again), much to Vallerie's annoyance. The normal morning routine happens and we begin our March of Heckles.

"Anyways, see you later—"

"No, follow me."

"Into the hall?"

"Yes."

"This has to deal with last night, doesn't it?"

"I will do what I need."

I can see the look on her face for a brief second. This isn't about me. This is about her and the fact that she doesn't want to see herself as the cause for dragging others down.

"...right."

"You will simply stand behind me and do nothing more. Respond to nothing unless I tell you to. Am I clear?"

I take a breath.

"...please."

I exhale, shaking my head. "Alright, fine. I'll play along."

We attract plenty of looks. I get plenty of questions, such as "What are you doing here?" I follow Louise's command don't say a word. When Louise herself is questioned, she simply says "I will do what I want" before brushing them off. She sits down and begins to eat, a little more quickly than the others around her. I guess I'm not eating, huh?

"Ahn."

"Oooooh she calls it by name!"

I exhale deeply, calming myself. "Vallerie."

"You will get your food later. That is acceptable, yes?"

"As you wish." I say with a shrug. She nods and returns to eating.

I keep a careful eye around the room, spotting Siesta in the distance. Looks like it's begun, though. A little too late, huh, Vallerie?

When I look down, I see Louise also watching Siesta. That black hair of hers is a really easy identifier. Seems like the harassment has already started. Students keep bumping into her, trying to cause her tray to tip over, and the like.

It's fucking horrific. What the fuck is with these kids? Just because Vallerie's magic doesn't fit like theirs? Geez, what the hell?

"T… thank you very much for helping me keep cool during this warm morning." Siesta says when she's helping the table across from us, trying to avoid eye contact with me when one of the other noble girls 'accidentally' spills her wine on her.

"Ahaha, it is of no concern, commoner. It really _is_ a warm morning. Perhaps you could use a bit more cooling?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possible trouble you!"

"Think of it as returning the favor for taking care of us all the time."

"...Vallerie." I seethe out.

"I know, Ahn." she mutters. I can hear the resent and guilt in her voice, along with a twinge of guilt. She knows why this is happening. And she's powerless to do anything. Defending Siesta means they will only attack her more.

I exhale again as Siesta endures two more glasses before she stoops down.

"Ah! Master Gramont," she says, never breaking character. "It seems you have dropped this."

With that, she stands back up and present 'Gramont', a blonde boy who I would assume many women would call 'handsome', with a tiny crystal vial.

"I do not know what you are talking about!" he says in a far too tense tone for anyone to believe he really means it.

"Ooooh!" several of the boys call out. One of them talks further. "Hey Guiche, isn't that Montmorency's perfume? It's got that shade of purple she's known for!"

"I-I assure you, that is but a coincidence!"

"So she's your lover now?"

"Now, now, let us not get hasty with these assumptions!"

I watch the scene play out, but note there's a girl from the side coming up. Brown hair. Cloak marks her as a first year.

She quietly comes up to Gramont. He turns to her, most likely to make an excuse, but is slapped before he can even open his mouth. He doesn't say anything further before the girl runs away crying. A second girl approaches him: blonde hair in what can only be described as _twin drills_ , with a cape colored like Louise's, so I assume they're the same year or at least similar age wise from what I've gathered over the past few days.

"M-montmorency, I can assure you this is all—"

"I knew it! I was hoping the rumors weren't true, but you really were flirting with that first year!"

"I-I can explain everything, so please don't make such an expression with that fair face of—"

Slapped.

Quickly followed by her grabbing a glass from the table and pouring it on him, staining his white shirt red with wine. The Montmorency girl then storms off, with no one getting in her way.

Gramont pulls out a napkin or handkerchief and begins wiping his face in such a slow, dramatic fashion I could have sworn I walked into an opera house.

"Oh," he says, almost sing-song in tone (to the point Vallerie is rolling her eyes), "It would seem those two simply did not understand the beauty of a rose."

I tense up when he looks at Siesta.

"Ahn." Vallerie mutters as I can feel my right hand automatically clench into a fist. Don't do anything drastic, don't do anything drastic…

"— _servant girl_ , you should have just played along when I said I did not know what that bottle was."

My blood is boiling. Several days of enduring this shit. I know what it felt like back home now, back when Sheffield and I ruled the streets with an iron fist before cleaning ourselves up. No matter what, no one felt like they could fight back. Because we were just too damn good and too damn monstrous at fighting, having nothing to lose and everything to gain. In the end, resistance was just a symbolic gesture. But at least those guys knew what it meant to fight.

They only held back because they knew that even with all of their experience, no matter how much pain they could inflict, we could take it. These kids here just lord over everything like someone gave them the fucking keys to the kingdom. They hadn't clawed their way to the top. They were given it. Sheffield and I started from nothing. As fucking street thugs, eventually starting to become respectable citizens. I knew what it was like to fall from grace and knew even more what it felt like to claw your way back up from the pits, resisting the lure of the old fighting days!

But even if I was trash, even if my old crew was a bunch of hooligans, at least we knew what it meant to prove your damn worth!

"Ahn!" Louise shouts as I vault across the table, scattering plates, glasses, and other utensils along with plenty of food all over the place. As Gramont's hand comes down to strike Siesta with a full on slap, he ends up meeting a boot to the face, sending him stumbling back into the arms of his posse who help catch him. I recover on my feet, getting into a fighting stance. Left foot lead, right foot ready to push off. My right and left hands come up to guard, open and ready to catch a punch.

"Ugh…" Gramont groans, regaining his balance. He takes a look at me, standing between him and Siesta. "Oh, it's _you_. That crass familiar of that failure. I suppose you commoners would stick by each other."

His posse comes up to stand between him and me.

"Hey Guiche, we'll put him down if you want!"

"Yeah, it's only because he got the jump on you! Here, let me—"

I push off with my right foot, bringing it high and kicking him right in the head, sending him spiraling into a table where he yells on impact. Sounded nasty. I get back into my guard position.

"Any else of you bastards wanna try me?" I say, my voice turning into a growl.

Another one steps forward, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Now, now. We mustn't fight here. After all, it would be a disgrace for us to stain the floor and tables where nobles dine with the blood of commoners." Gramont says with an arrogant smile. "You there, foolish commoner. I shall await you in the Vestri Court, where we shall have our duel. Unless you prostrate yourself before me here and apologize."

I look behind me and see Siesta move down to fall to her knees, but I catch her by the arm.

"You are not at fault here. Stay on your feet." I say with a little more force than usual as Louise comes crawling underneath the table to me. "Go to your court. I will see you there."

With that, Gramont goes off, laughing with his friends.

"You fool, apologize to him now!" Louise shouts as I dust myself off, walking away, Siesta in tow. "Familiar!"

"Ahn."

"Ahn!" Louise shouts, uncaring of the attention of everyone directed at us while we walk through the aisle in the other direction of Gramont. "You will go to the Vestri Court and apologize to Guiche immediately!"

I turn around and give her a stern look, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Stay here for a second."

"W-why?!"

"Siesta, go into the kitchen and explain to Marteau the situation and get changed." I say, pushing the girl forward. "I will be done with him before long."

"But…"

"But?"

"You're just a commoner… there's no way a commoner can beat a mage!"

That phrase makes me sick. Because it reminds me of home. No one would fight the King. Because no one could beat the King. But Sheffield was willing to reject that. She didn't give a shit.

I remember hanging out in the alley, chewing on some meat on a stick I got from some food cart. It was evening, wintertime. Christmas lights everywhere since it no one had cleaned them up for New Years. Three hours to the new year, this girl comes walking up to me, light coat, seeming unminding of the bitching cold.

" _Hey, you. You're the unbeatable 'King' right? Word is around these parts, no one can beat you and the cops can't get you either. Well, who cares about shit like that? Let's ring in the new year with a new king!"_

Sheffield, I don't know where the hell you are, but let me borrow your balls-deep insane charisma for a bit. Let me be the one who destabilizes this so called 'rule' of the world.

"Siesta."

"Ahn…?"

"I will win."

When I say this, I look at her dead in the eyes. I hope to convey my sincerity. I only hope that my mini-prayer to Sheffield was heard. Let her believe me.

She remains silent and looks away, withdrawing into the kitchen.

"Vallerie, lead me to the Vestri Court."

"You can't be serious!" she shouts, grabbing my arm, trying to stop me. "Please just apologize to Guiche!"

"I can't." I say, much more forcefully. "I just can't. I've committed to this, Vallerie. I won't just walk away."

"Is it because of that maid girl?!"

"Partially. But also…"

I let the silence hang in the air for just a bit.

"...you'll get to see what I'm really capable of."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a duel!" Gramont shouts, pumping up the crowd of boys and girls who are gathered all around to watch what they assume will be a simple beatdown. Where the hell are the teachers? Bah, they'd probably just let this slide, anyways.

"I really can't stop you…" Vallerie mutters as she follows behind me.

"Sorry for being so hard to control." I say with a shrug. "Now just watch."

I stride forward without any hesitation, moving my combat knife from my sweater and tucking it into one of my belt loops. I cast away my sweater and stand in front of Guiche. There's roughly twenty five feet between us.

"Any last words, commoner?"

"I would say 'if you had any respect for me, use my name', but I guess you've got none for me."

"What kind of coward simply blindsides his target? You call yourself worthy of respect?" he says with a dramatic scoff.

"What kind of scumbag adulterer would ever cheat on his woman? I'm sure they felt blindsided by your filthy cheating heart. I'd be surprised if anyone would even look at your as a marriage partner again, after all, you seem to like them young. Disgusting, isn't it?" I reply without missing a beat, getting into a combat stance. "What's this to?"

I see his eyebrow furrow with annoyance at my implied barbs. "Hmhm, let us say _'Until one of us says 'I yield''_ or is further unable to fight."

"Fine with me. I'll knock your pretty boy ass out."

He glares at me before taking out… a rose. I guess that's the wand he uses.

"My runic name is 'The Bronze', and so my bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent!"

As I rush forward, he waves his wand. When there's about twenty feet between us, a figure rises up. I slow myself down and analyze my opponent. A female figure, roughly my height, if not a little taller. Made of metal.

...and now there's three of them, wonderful.

"Cowardice, huh," I grumble, getting into a defensive stance. A metallic opponent… I've never managed to low kick my way through a baseball bat. Should've done more hits at the gym. I don't think my shin can break through it.

But… what the hell, I know I should've run faster than that. It feels like something… slowed me down?

I've got to find a way to slip past. I assume he's the leader. If I take him down, these things should go down too.

Damn though, these feelings in my chest and hand won't go the hell away. Not to mention this slowing feeling, and something keeps making noise that I can't get rid of in my head. I hope these feelings aren't a pain in the ass. Making it hard as hell to think, too.

Alright, let's do this.

They're in a fairly good formation. There's no good openings. I'll just have to make one.

I move forward, aiming for the area between the one on my right and the center one. When I get into place, the one on the left comes to surround me. I pivot out of the way as it launches a punch at me and slide between the gap. I rush towards Guiche, but when there's ten feet between us another two more come up.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I grumble, realizing I'm surrounded.

"How's that, commoner?!"

"I don't know, you come in here and tell me."

"Hmph. I'll at least end it quickly."

And that's another four.

Nine of these guys… and I can't even hit them without staggering myself.

I guess I've gotta get serious. Alright dad, help me out here.

I reach for my knife and pull it out. I can feel those memories surging into my head once again, but more importantly I can feel a surge of strength and speed. Whenever they move, it all feels a lot slower. That entire feeling of clouding, of legarthy, completely fades away.

One of them steps forward and launches a right straight. I bring my left arm up and put my hand on my temple, grabbing it as I parry the blow. My right arm moves, almost on its own, and slices at the arm of the Valkyrie, apparently giving it a deep gnash. Whoa, I know I wasn't strong enough to do that.

I take a moment to regain my focus and step forward to match the retreating Valkyrie, twisting and doing a headki—gahgh! Fuck!

Gah, fhag, fucking shit! That hurt! Fucking muscle memory! Ugh, say what you will about strength, I still felt that shit! Alright, use weapons, not my fists, okay! I mean, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but fuck, that still stings!

I grunt, reeling from the pain before taking a look around me. Either way, even though it hurt like shit, I still managed to actually send that thing flying back. Another one comes for me, but I manage to grit my teeth and slip past it, pivoting and bending down a bit before shoulder checking it, shoving it back. When it staggers away, I switch grips with my knife and try to impale it. The knife does do some damage, but I don't get a clean hit.

Not to mention I don't think this knife was made for this shit.

Which I am confirmed of when three attacks later, my knife breaks. Sorry dad…!

"Gah…"

I can feel my strength and agility, plus that pain tolerance, suddenly take a dip. Geez, I didn't know that the difference between having a weapon and not having one was this great… Even though I knew I had some decent fighting skill, I really feel a difference. Not to mention this pain is fucking killer. Now I gotta dodge rather than block seeing as I can't take that much pain.

I manage to evade the first strike, a kick right to my ribs, by stepping away. The second left hook to my face I duck under before I nearly come down on an uppercut and I manage to move my hands in time to sit down on it, preventing the blow from hitting my face. But my instincts get the better of me and I uppercut, sending my fist into a chin of metal.

I hear what is hopefully _not_ my wrist breaking, but I let out a grunt of pain as I stagger back. I know to put my hands in front of my face which I do immediately, preventing a straight from getting a square hit. I know there's more behind me, but I can't make them out.

"Gyuh!" Fucking muscle memory!

I let out a grunt of pain again when one manages to strike me in the ribs, as I turned to avoid a nasty hit to my back. It felt like taking a fucking metal bat to the ribs. I crumple to the ground almost instantly. But I won't stop here…!

I try to kick another one that tries to get on top of me, but all I succeed in doing it jamming up my leg since it fucking hurts like a bitch to kick the metallic thing away. All nine of them swoop down on me and even with my blocks, it was only a matter of time before they grappled me and began hitting me.

I feel the wind get knocked out of me. Before I can even inhale, one punches me square in the face. I think I broke my nose with that one. Another hit to the cheek. Pretty sure one stomps on my leg, but my shins have been hardened from doing low kicks against a bag for so long I feel nothing. Eventually it gets to the point they don't even have to hold me down and all start beating on me.

It's a merciless beatdown.

Summoning out the last reserves of my strength, I manage to break out. My entire body feels like it's on fire. I'm pretty sure I'm barely standing right now. The things don't even come after me as I stumble about, looking like a puppet that had half its strings cut. I'm probably bleeding out too, or at least I can see a lot red and black on my exposed skin. Going to need a lot of ice for all those bruises.

Fuck, seeing double…

My steps falter and I almost step into the crowd of students, but they immediately shove me back in, right towards the Valkyrie. It slaps me in the face, sending me to spiraling to the ground.

"Ahn! Guiche, stop this!"

"But Louise, he hasn't said he surrenders. Valkyries, a little more."

Louise lets out another cry as I get three more kicks, sending me along the ground like a ball.

"Guh!" I grunt, landing on my stomach, face in the mud. The bitter taste of grass and mud fills my mouth. I look up and see Louise running towards me… but she's immediately restrained by several jeering boys and girls.

"Let him say it!" they yell.

"Ahn, please! Stop this, stop this now!" she cries out, trying to take another step forward, but can't. She tries to shake off her captors, but it's of no use. "Please, please let me go!"

I try to push myself up, catching Siesta in the corner of my vision. She looks deathly pale, probably thinking this is all her fault. Don't think that. If I had just learned to keep calm, this wouldn't be happening right now. I just had to be a goddamn hero.

Dammit though! This isn't as far as I can go! It's just so damn unfair! It's so ridiculously one-sided! As if that 'rule' that commoners can't fight mages was _actually_ a law of this world! I don't know how else to describe it. It's like… I was slowed down or something. I know I'm better than how I fought, I can blame muscle memory all I want but I _know_ I normally wouldn't let myself do that! That fucking noise in my head, the feeling of being slowed down, gah…!

Either way, if only I had something to defy that!

I… I want it so badly. I said I would help Vallerie and try to lead her somewhere better, but how can I do that when I'm nothing but a worm on the ground?! I crave it… I crave something that will let me carry on the pride of my mother's legacy! I desire nothing more than to be a force that uplifts, a shining star for Vallerie to follow that will never touch the mud below! Give me the power to break through, if anyone can hear me!

—The cooling feeling in my chest spreads throughout my entire body, overtaking even my right hand. A sensation of metal runs through my bones. A stench of blood—no, more than that. The scent of **death** invades my very being. The sensation of being cut on every square inch of skin runs through me, but my skin is completely unharmed save for my prior injuries.

But soon all of that feeling condenses into my right hand, overpowering the heat emanating from it. _Something_ solidifies. As if it were a brand new star.

Several words suddenly echo through my head. A calm, powerful, female voice. One who had seen much suffering, one who had endured even more, and one who overcame it all.

" **For even the one who called himself a god fell before my iron will; let the heavens come for me, I shall embrace their challenge."**

"Well, familiar of that failure, do you have any last words? Make your surrender now."

You've think you've won, huh…

"Yeah, just one."

"Then speak it."

The next word comes out of my mouth before I can even register it.

" _ **Assiah!"**_

An unknown word. I don't know what it means, but I can feel the power coming from it as I roll over onto my stomach and swing my right hand, which despite this feeling, doesn't glow at all, out to attack. As if there was an invisible force in the air…

...the head of the Valkyrie about to come down on me falls off. A clean, perfect cut.

"Guoh!" Gramont cries out as I force myself up, gritting my teeth to get through the pain.

I can't see it. Nothing's in my hands. But memories that aren't my own are helping to guide me. No, not only memories. Feelings. Gut emotions. Instinct.

For the briefest moment, I see the shining image of my mother standing against that _thing_. I know this isn't anything so glorious like that, but… mom, give me your blessing.

I can feel a small wetness going down my cheek. Still watching...

Forcing myself to focus, I get into a stance. I've never been trained in the sword before, so it feels really alien to me. But yet, it feels _right_. Something tells me that I've got an invisible sword in my hand. No weight, no form. It can cut. It can stab. All of these weird, fleeting memories in my head keep giving me just bare frames of knowledge.

But the most important thing they tell me…

I guide my hand as if swinging a knife, but from a further distance, now free of the weights that I felt before, free of the mental noise. It cuts right into another Valkyrie's arm, with Gramont coughing and clutching his matching arm in the distance for a second.

...it looks like I can harm him with this thing.

I've only got so long. I'm sore as hell and I might black out soon from all the beating, I've got to cross the distance and end the fight. Maybe. I haven't been in a scuffle like this for so long that I've forgotten what the exact limitations of my body are. But one thing's for sure. If I'm going to go down, it's going to be fighting.

I keep my breath steady for a bit before walking—or more like limping—forward. When his Valkyries come at me again, I swing my arm in a wide arc, cutting through all of them easily. After a shout of pain that brings him to his knees, his Valkyries get into a guard position. Looks like he can't just gang up on me anymore.

"Where… the hell is all that… gah, bravado you had earlier, huh?" I taunt, continuing to move forward. With every step I take, he takes two back. He sends two Valkyries to do a pincer attack, but I swing wide again and get them both, causing him more pain. Twenty seven feet…

The crowd parts so he can make an escape. But they don't dare get in my way as I've got death in my eyes and I guess they think I'll cut them down too. The most they can do now is… watch.

Another few attacks. More sliced Valkyries. More pain from him. Another few steps forward. Rinse and repeat.

Eventually he backs his way into a corner. He doesn't seem injured, but I can see the red forming on his shirt. That's definitely not wine.

"Come on, say those words already!" I say, goading him. "We both know how this is going to end!"

Fifteen feet.

I keep my pace. I won't show weakness, no matter how much it hurts.

Ten feet.

His legs are shaking. Mine are too. Him out of fear. Me because my body is about to give out.

Five feet.

I swing my right hand, clumsily stepping forward as the pain overtakes me for a second. He immediately ducks to the ground, fearful of getting hit with whatever sliced through his constructs.

He's immediately met with a kick to the face.

"Surrender!" I command. "Do it now!"

He laughs despite being down on the ground. "You're… haha, you're on your last legs, aren't you?! You'll never hear them from me!"

I don't grace his last attempt at looking prideful with any words.

I simply come down on him like his own Valkyries did me and begin beating the shit out of him. Punch after punch. I don't know how to dispel this thing in my hand, so I'm careful not to accidentally cut him up.

Regardless, he's pretty soaked in red.

"You said they couldn't understand a rose, couldn't you?" I say with a distinct glee to my voice. I can feel myself falling back into those darker days. "You'll look as blood red as one when I'm done with you!"

He screams with pain every time I hit. No one dares stop me out of fear of being next. It's a brutal show. It was all fun and games until it was one of theirs.

"Surrender!" I yell, nearly strangling him now. He's gasping for whatever bits of breath he can get.

"I… sur…"

"What was that…?!"

"I surreehehnder…" he says, barely able to make it through. As soon as I hear those words, I drop him. He crumples to the ground, a bruised, cut, and bleeding sack of injuries. Not that I'm faring any better.

With every further step, my vision gets a little hazier.

The last thing I see is a flash of pink rushing forward before everything goes dark.

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

"Good evening, Matilda."

The young woman who was in the middle of undoing her hood nearly jumped out of her boots at the sudden call. While she knew who that voice belonged to, it was still a surprise.

"G… good evening to you as well, Lifdr—Yuuka." Matilda said back, brushing her hair that had a slight tinge of blue-green to it out of her eyes.

The other young woman she greeted was currently bent in a strange position bearing her bare chest, her back towards a mirror, neck strained to have her head look into another mirror, possibly looking at her back. She certainly could not have been over twenty and Matilda had assumed she was of exotic origins, for her facial structure was certainly not like those of Halkeginia and the only other head of black hair she had seen was that maid back at the Academy, although compared to the maid, the woman here had her hair down halfway down her back. She was not exactly short, but definitely shorter than average. While these were all small quirks that meant nothing in the big picture, there was one thing that irked Matilda about her.

"Did you get another job today?" Yuuka asked, with Matilda swearing that despite her face looking into the mirror, the woman's blue eyes were watching her walk around the room.

The question offered no hints to what she might have been implying, for her tone was so cold and flat, so devoid of any emotion that Matilda had once questioned if she was even speaking to a human or simply a beast in human form.

Regardless, Matilda hesitated to respond.

"I believe that is a 'yes'. I believe you are also due to…" The young woman paused, squinting as she seemed to scribble something down on a piece of paper. "...return to the Academy soon, yes? Do stay a while if you can. Tiffania does miss you."

"I see you are no longer in pain when you call her as such." Matilda said back with a bit of a small grin.

"Yes, well, as soon as she said very clearly that she was to be called by name rather than 'Master', these runes of my back have stopped bugging me."

"Are you recording them?"

"No, I simply allowing my skin to breathe. It is such a liberating feeling."

"I can hardly tell if you are joking."

"Then please ask the paper in my hands."

"Your sense of humor is horrible." Matilda fired back before taking the paper from her. "I will do it for you, then. It would be shameful of you if one of the children were to walk into you showcasing your chest. Have you no shame?"

"I possess hardly anything to be ashamed of. In addition, all of them are asleep."

Matilda could only roll her eyes as she took the quill as well, beginning to copy down the set of runes on her back. "Why not ask Tiffania?"

"She has enough on her plate as it is, helping out all of those children. Bothering her with such a task would be in poor taste. Ah, you can start on the lower half, I have already finished the upper portion."

Matilda snorted as she started recording on the lower half, picking up where Yuuka had left off, waiting for her to finish clipping together her bra. "You should have put that on as soon as you could have."

"Yes, but it would have broken my concentration."

 _What a crazy woman_ , Matilda thought as she got to work, scribbling the runes. "To answer your question, yes, I was offered a job."

"I see. Will it be dangerous?"

"If nothing drastic has happened, no."

"Would you like for me to offer my services?"

Matilda paused, biting her lip. She had yet to verify the breadth of the information network the girl in front of her had built in such short a time, but it might help.

"...what are you asking for?"

"I only want the client and the item requested."

" _Fairly generous of you."_ was the first thought that went through Matilda's head, but she also gave consideration that if she did give those pieces of information, she'd have everything she needed. "What are you going to give me in return?"

"It should take about four days for you to return to the Academy if we assume the Academy hasn't paid for the fastest method possible, yes? When you arrive there, I will have had a messenger in advance give you all the information I have gathered. This way, you may operate there knowing things that others do not believe you should have known."

"I know that much." Matilda replied, still cautious about how she could promise such speed with a messenger, although on the other hand she felt she _didn't_ want to know. "That seems like a gamble, though. What if nothing major has happened?"

There was no need to question if the girl would go back on her deal or give her anything less than what she asked for. It would be bad for business, especially considering that Matilda knew where she was, even if she was virtually untouchable by being Tiffania's familiar. Explaining any action towards her would be… difficult.

"Then I will have given you peace of mind that you missed nothing of note."

Matilda thought about it for a bit. It's not like giving this information to her would be a necessarily bad thing, nor was it the first time she gave information to her. Her deals were always good, or at least, she had never seen them as bad.

"Give me until the morning."

"There's no rush."

The two silently continued their work, with Matilda laying the transcription on the table as Yuuka put on a grey undershirt before putting on a matching blouse. She then rose to her feet, stretching before kicking her legs which put her crimson skirt up to dangerous heights.

"Thank you, Matilda. I'll wait for your decision in the morning."

"Ah, yes…"

With that, Yuuka ran her hands through her hair before walking away, most likely to the bedroom.

"Ha… well, I guess I have to make a decision. I just hope nothing has gone wrong while I'm away…"

* * *

 **Alright, how was that? I really don't like but also kind of like these beginning portions, since I don't have too much room to wriggle around too much (especially with the scale of power characters are currently at), but oh well. I tried to make it interesting. I wanted to add a little more friction into Ahn and Louise's relationship, but show Ahn is gaining dominance over her by nature of her needing him.**

 **I also wanted Louise to be a little more isolated and more honest to herself, so I hope I succeeded there. Writing Siesta was a little more fun, I wanted to make her more innocent this time too, along with showing the ways that mages dominate. When Guiche demanded they prostrate themselves, Siesta was ready to go right then and there, but Ahn wouldn't let her.**

 **The fight scene was probably my favorite part. I wanted to write it to be a little more brutal, so Ahn gets pretty trashed up, but then when the tables turn it's just as brutal right back. I also gave him Assiah level, which the effects have been shown on screen so far to be seemingly affecting Guiche despite not hitting him, along with dismissing whatever mental noise was affecting him, hehe. There's enough hints to get a start in the right direction, I think, on what exactly is going on.**

 **Also, early cameo by Lifdrasir! Should spell out that things are pretty different early on, it was mainly just for some set up and also for some more character dynamics.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think. Still trying to break a bit out of my comfort zone with this kind of character, so any advice is good. Seeya guys next time!**


	3. The Contract

**WOOOOOOW, okay, GEEZ, did not expect to take this long to back here. School is a real killer of your free time, but I'm done with the first semester of junior year, THANK GOD.**

 **Anyways, might be able to power write or some shit during the break, but for now here's what I got this chapter. Good God it took way too long to get out.**

 **Shame about the Dies Irae anime though, I was hoping for it to be good but NOPE THEY HAD TO GO AND MESS THAT UP, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH FINALE REN SHOWING UP LOL**

 **But that's a rant for elsewhere.**

 **Here we go, triple update today!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The Contract

* * *

I awaken in an unknown field, somehow on my feet. To my left lies a fertile grassland, filled with a plethora of flowers of every color. To my right lies a desolated desert with only rocks populating it. I don't know what this place is, but I get the feeling it's important. Not to me, but someone else.

Ahead of me stands a man I've never seen before, but I feel a certain kinship with him for some reason. His hair is a little longer than what I would expect a guy to have. Its particular shade of brown makes me think of the sword mom used that day. He's dressed in a simple tan tunic, his pants also roughly the same shade.

In a single smooth movement, he pivots around and looks at me. His skin's a bit pale and his light green eyes look tired. They remind me of a veteran I once met at the grocery store. A man who's been haunted by something for far too long.

He walks over to me, never breaking eye contact.

"So you are the one."

His voice is a bit loud, but it resounds within me. It's a deep baritone and I can't help but get the feeling of a father when he talks to me.

"Yeah."

He puts a hand to my chest. That same cooling feeling floods into me. You…

"Fear not the runes within your hand. For as long as you hold onto that desire within you, there is no reason to be afraid."

"W… can you tell me why?"

"When you reach the next stage. I will say more. The link between us is fragile as it is, far too undeveloped. For now, awaken _Gandalfr_ , for the cruelest play is beginning, and you have been cast into the leading role."

* * *

My eyes flash open, revealing a much more familiar ceiling. Stone, huh… well, I guess I'm back at the Academy. I still feel like shit, though…

"Ugh…" I mutter, stretching my arms—

Eh?

I realize my arms have no cuts on them. I then reach for my face and find no bruising or other damage. The only thing present is the soreness. What the hell… Magic really does seem convenient.

"...you've gotta be kidding me." I mutter, finding a familiar pink head of hair at the foot of my bed. Her head is resting just about where my feet are, as it seems she's fallen asleep in her chair. Geez, underneath that fierce glare of yours you've got a soft heart underneath.

I shift around, reach over, and prod her in the shoulder. "Oi, Vallerie."

She doesn't respond, so I poke her a little more. After thirty seconds, she wakes up and yawns before looking at me.

"Ah…"

"I'm awake. Thanks for watching over me."

She blinks for a few seconds before letting out an unholy screaming fit. I simply let her get everything out before talking.

"How long has it been since I passed out?"

"You've been out for an entire day!"

"Yeesh. Ah, geez, well, whatever the hell you did, I'm better now. No injuries, just some soreness. That's magic for you, I guess. Anyways, I guess I won. I'm not apologizing for beating his head in."

"You nearly…"

"Lost, yeah. I got lucky with whatever the hell I got in the middle of that fight." I mutter, looking at my right hand. I can't feel that sensation anymore, so I guess it's not active right now. "Really though, I should've lost. I can't punch my way through those. Sorry to give you a scare like that."

"Is… is that what you're capable of, though? You said you were going to—"

"I guess so. I wasn't counting on him summoning metal people to fight me with, just thought we were going to go one on one."

"I told you that you couldn't win!"

"And what was I supposed to do? Just let him walk over me? What a joke, defending Siesta when it was easy, but when the going got hard I'd cave? That isn't my style." I shoot back, making her recoil a bit.

"...but you got hurt."

"A bit of pain isn't anything to be afraid of. You ever hear the phrase 'Better to die on your feet than live on your knees'? It's not my favorite phrase, but it's a good way to live. Either way, you seem a little better now. You don't have that whole superiority air around you anymore. That's good."

"Ah…"

"Anyways, guess this is a good a time as any. You willing to talk about this whole 'familiar' thing now? You can stop shaking as well." I say, pointing to her hands that haven't stopped trembling this whole time. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"A… but I—"

"I know you were kind of an asshole, but that doesn't change things. I'm not going to hit you just because I disagree with you. I'm not that kinda guy. Anymore, at least."

"Anymore?!"

"Long story, kid. I'll tell it to you another time. But, I'm willing to play along with this 'familiar' song and dance. You've already done well enough, but that's only under the threat of me leaving. So, let's get out of that contract of fear and make things a little more willing. I only ask a few things."

"M… mhm."

"No more of the slavery stuff. I'll play along when you need me to, but you have to recognize I've got things I want to do too. Obviously we'll have to hammer things out, but we can at least agree to that much, right? It'll be like a job. I take care of a few things like I dunno, cleaning up your room when I've got time or doing your laundry or fighting for you when needed, you take care of a few things like food and water. It's pretty much what we've been doing, but rather than it being about me leaving versus you punishing me, it's a mutual agreement. No orders, but we negotiate for things."

"A… okay."

"And about those people who kept tormenting you… well, I guess I can stand by you sometimes. Figure it'll give them a scare."

"Why not all the time, then?"

"It wouldn't help you."

"W-wha—?!"

"I won't save you from them. I don't do the saving business. I'm no hero, just a guy who looks after his own skin and does what he wants." I say, getting out of the bed. "Besides, what good is it going to do? If you rely only on me, what's going to happen when I leave? They're just going to come back. So I'll teach you how the hell to make them back off. Grind some respect into them. Now come on, I'm friggin' starving."

Louise begins following me, though before we get to the hallways, I let her take the lead before keeping up with her, just a little bit behind her side, roughly a foot away. The stares and whispers aren't there anymore. Now they just cower and turn away. Not so fun anymore, is it?

"Ah, Vallerie!"

Louise stops, with me stopping in sync. From the right is that guy from before who I thought was a teacher.

"Professor Colbert, what is it?"

"Are you two busy right now?"

"No, I'm not…" Louise then glances at me and I nod. "We're not."

"Excellent! Can you please follow me?"

We exchange a brief glance but decide to head out with him. He leads us into a tower I don't think Louise goes to, then down the stairs and through some more hallways before taking out a key and unlocking a door. I'm hesitant to follow through, but he goes in first and beckons us inside.

"Please, have a seat."

I take a look around the room and find it looks like a laboratory. Uh, you ever hear of safety standards, professor? I'm pretty sure the office you talk to kids in shouldn't be where you mix chems.

Louise sits down, though I elect to just stand.

"I um, I am sure you are both well aware of the incident yesterday." He says with a cough. "I… wished to talk to you about it."

"If you're asking if it's going to be a repeat occurrence—"

"Ahn, please let me have this one." Well hey, what do you know, my conditioning for her has worked. Or may it's a teacher being here that's doing this.

I take a breath and nod. I guess I need to get my anger in check or something.

Louise looks at her teacher. "Professor, I do not think it will happen again, save that there are no more agitating incidents. Ahn only intervened because Guiche was about to strike the servants."

He looks at me. I nod. "I come from a place we kinda prided ourselves on talking our problems out rather than resorting to violence. I only responded with something he'd listen to. Of course, I see the students getting up in arms about this shit, but if they start doing things to the workers here it's possible I might…"

"Ahn."

"...yeah." I mutter, putting my hands back in my pockets.

"If there are any reports of action against the workers, we will take action right away. I already anticipated this, however, and have already informed them any reports they give to us will be taken seriously and will be personally investigated by either myself or the headmaster. In addition, the one involved, ah, miss Siesta, she is currently being kept in the workers' quarters under guard."

"...thanks."

"It was only what needed to be done." he says, giving a smile. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Jean Colbert, a professor at this Academy of Magic."

I put out my hand, reaching across the desk. "Ahn Raimond Dietrich."

To my surprise, Colbert gets up and does a forearm grab rather than a handshake. "To have such a name…"

"I'm from a far away place." I say as he releases my arm. "I already ran into that cultural note here. From where I'm from everyone's got a first and last name, sometimes a middle name."

He nods, sitting back down. "Fascinating. Perhaps we could have a chat later, I would love to know what land you come from. Ah, before I get off topic. I am sure the two of you do not intend to terrorize the students, but I only ask that you do not go looking for trouble."

"Yes, Professor." Louise says.

"I won't go looking for it, but if it ends up finding me, I'm not going to hesitate to take action."

"I suppose that will have to do. Although I suppose with the mood of the school as it is now, I doubt anyone will trouble you. I have said everything I need to say now, so if you have anything to say, please say it now."

I glance at Louise, who shrugs. Looks like she has nothing more to say.

"Vallerie, you mind waiting outside?"

"Eh?"

"I want to talk the professor about a few things. That won't be a problem, right?"

"Um… no. No it won't. I'll be right outside."

With that, she gets up and goes outside, closing the door behind her.

"You wish to talk about Louise, I assume?" He asks as I take her seat.

"Yeah. It's going to be rough for her, with this. I give it a few days before they have the courage to start up again. Anything you can tell me? Major instigators, causes, anything like that."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because I want to help her help herself. I'm not so much in the 'heroing' business, but I can't just stand by when I see the level this is on. I'm fine with bullying to some extent, it can help build character and teach you how the hell to stand on your own two feet. But this goes a little further than what I'm fine with. Practically every student here is against her. I won't fight her battles for her, teach, but like hell I'm going to just let her be mangled by those morons."

His eyes narrow. "And so what would you do?"

"She's been getting by, but I suspect had I not come along she would've reached a breaking point. So I'm going to help her get better. Have some more self confidence, a better self image. What she's got on right now is just a facade. Following some sort of 'code' or whatever, but it's pretty hollow. I know because I used to live that kind of life. But to do that I need to know her full situation. I don't think she'd tell me and you seem to be familiar with it anyways, so anything you can give me is good."

He pauses, opening his mouth as if to speak but then closing it again a few times.

Then, after a deep sigh. "Alright. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

"Oh, back so soon?" Yuuka asked the children as they entered the house, never looking up from her sewing. "There's still daylight outside."

"Miss Tiffania sent us in."

Yuuka stopped her sewing, set it down on the table, and got up from her chair. "I see. Where is she now?"

"She's outside!"

"Yeah, I think she wanted us to tell you to go out to her too!"

She nodded. "Thank you. The toys are in the usual room, so please entertain yourself and do not leave the house until we return."

With that, she slipped on her red jacket, grabbed the key of the hook, and walked out the front door before locking it behind her.

"Tiffania." she said as she tucked the key into an inner pocket, calling out to the girl.

"O-oh, good, the children told you."

The girl with elven ears gave a smile, her green dress that didn't leave too much to the imagination fluttering in the wind. Her hands quickly moved to keep her dress down, though her blonde hair now became a mess as the winds continue to blow.

"Sorry, I would have finished your new dress faster, but I got distracted." Yuuka said, stepping closer to the one who had summoned her. "You sent the children inside, so someone has come close, yes?"

"Mhm." Tiffania said as she put on her sunhat, partially hiding her ears.

 _My apologies for not telling you about this._ Yuuka thought to herself, activating her Assiah's abilities. While Tiffania could not see it, the light around her ears began to be manipulated so that to an outsider, her ears would appear to be a normal human's.

For a few moments, they waited.

"Who goes there?" Yuuka called out, having heard the footsteps, though it held a surprising amount of emotion for someone who was considered so lifeless.

"I come in peace."

"Hands in the air." With that, her normal tone of speaking came back.

"As you wish."

Yuuka grumbled internally as she saw a blonde man step out from behind the trees. His clothing made it very obvious that he was someone of statute, making his appearance here all the more anomalous. His eyes were off as well, with one being blue and the other a sort of orange-brown. His blue cloak moved slightly as the winds blew, exposing his white uniform underneath.

"Identify yourself." Yuuka said, stepping in front of Tiffania.

"Julio Chesare of Romalia."

"For what purpose are you here?"

"To confirm something."

"Confirm _what_."

He turned his right hand slightly, exposing the runes of his hand. "That another one was here."

 _Another human familiar._

Yuuka paused, wondering what to do next. No wonder something had felt off this morning. There was something in the air, like over a hundred persons were moving all together. Now the source of the noise that bothered her was clear. It was likely he too, possessed some relic, and that she was detected the source of his power the whole time. The difference between them was not much, or at least, not enough to make a difference.

"So, which one are you?"

"I do not believe I owe you that information." Yuuka replied almost instantaneously, readying herself to activate Yetzirah if necessary. "In fact, you are from Romalia. You are not be trusted. Give me one reason we should listen to you."

"I come bearing a message, so allow me to at least speak it."

"Hurry up."

"My, you really should put a little more emotion into your voice, such a charming voice is wasted on—"

He blinked as he realized what was in dangling in the air in front of him were small strands of freshly cut hair. It seemed Yuuka had lost her patience, having manipulated razor thin strands of light and making them solid to slice his hair as a warning.

"We would like to offer you two refuge as we believe that you—" he gestured with his head to Tiffania. "—are the carrier of Void magic for the line of the Royal Family of Albion and you—" Now he gestured to Yuuka. "—are one of the legendary familiars. Albion is becoming more of a dangerous place, so moving preemptively may not be a bad idea."

Yuuka looked at Tiffania who shook her head before turning back to Julio. "It seems we will have to refuse. We'll take our chances."

"I see. May I assume you will not change your minds?"

"I don't think we intend to."

"Very well." Julio closed his eyes. "Then I will take my leave."

With that, he backed away before turning around, quickly becoming lost in the trees.

"It was…"

Tiffania nodded, knowing what Yuuka was about to say. The way he spoke made it seem like the children weren't being considered and she would not just abandon them for herself.

"Thank you for talking to him."

"It was nothing."

"I'm sorry for being so weak…"

Yuuka reached over and used two fingers to lift Tiffania's head up. "No one is good at everything and everyone's got a weakness or two. I just happen to compliment you, and you compliment me."

"Thank you…"

"Don't cry. This isn't anything worth shedding tears over. If you cry, the children will also cry. They look up to you. Now, please head inside."

"Are you going to do something?"

"Yes."

"Don't go after him."

"I won't."

Tiffania nodded, trusting her, not saying a single word as she headed inside, unlocking the door with her own key. As soon as she was alone, Yuuka looked around the area. It shouldn't take too long, nor would it be of much expense to her. If she needed additional fuel, she knew where there were some… unsavory types that she could use.

And so, with the power of her Ahnenerbe, the light around the small home shifted, obscuring it from view.

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

I didn't think that I could just train Louise to think differently right away, so I decided to devote some thought to it. She was clearly someone who thrived on validation, from someone at least, so I had to fix that. Of course, I could taste the bitter irony, since I knew I was doing this to make mom proud of me. Become a son she could've been proud of.

But I guess no one better to help her out, then. I guess there _is_ a difference. Louise seems to be trying to emulate rather than become her own person whereas I am being my own man, just a man I think someone can be proud to say they knew.

Dammit, if only you had summoned Sheffield, Louise. She'd have been able to help you a lot more. Probably wouldn't have gotten her ass kicked so easily either.

At least no one's been bothering us for the past few days, so that's a plus. Ugh, I'd kill for a smoke right about now. I know I was on track to quit, but this kinda stress is making me want one.

I guess I could train Louise how to fight, but right now she's no better than a wet noodle. We could go running in the mornings as well. I don't really know that much about martial arts, like, the really formal stuff. I know more about boxing and MMA, but if I knew more of the structured stuff like karate that'd be good for discipline.

Dammit girl, you really summoned the wrong guy for the job.

That reminds me, I haven't seen that guy I dreamed about again. I can't even hear his voice or anything like I'd expect from something like that. Come on, give me a bit of freakin' guidance or something.

I guess the first thing I need to do is get Louise in shape. I suspect she only used the threat of violence on me since she felt she could get away with it and that gave her a confidence booster. She doesn't seem like the type to just go beating up people like a thug either, so giving her some sort of confidence in herself that she can fight or would be good. I can't really do anything about her 'exploding' magic though.

Funny thing, as I found out. The source of her bullying comes from her inability to cast magic. Every spell she tries always ends up just blowing half the room away. Why this is a _bad_ thing, I don't know. Either way, I don't know shit about magic here and while for some reason I know how to speak their shit, I don't think I can read it. I'll have to check on that later.

But I'm pretty sure I'd need to know stuff about magic, which I _don't_ , so I can't help her there. I did also gather that magic users run on something called 'willpower' as well, so maybe it will give her a bit of confidence that while she can't cast magic, she can still kick ass. Also, if all her spells become a blast, just chuck a blast at a guy, concus him, and then beat his head in. I would've killed for something like that in my thug days.

"Sir Ahn."

"Don't call me si—oh, Siesta. How long have you been there?"

She gives me a small smile. "Ahn wasn't paying attention, but I knew if I called him 'sir', he would listen."

I roll my eyes. "What did you need?"

"Um, I just came to offer you some water." she says as I notice the tray in her hands. "You've been out here for a few hours and thought you might be thirsty."

"Oh. Thanks, Siesta."

Alright, turn off.

The sensation around my hand vanishes again. I've gotten pretty good at being able to turn it off and on, though I was getting a feel for how it's like fighting with this thing while thinking.

Siesta looks at my handiwork, which really is just a few different objects I've managed to cut. Unlike my dad's now broken knife, this thing doesn't seem to obey a 'sharpness'. I felt the same resistance whether it was cutting through wood, metal, or cloth—that is to say, _none._ It's sort of like I've got some sort of conceptual sword in my hand, able to impose 'being cut' or anything I can do with a sword on something. I don't really know how else to describe it. It also has a bit of a range, roughly up to ten feet. After that, it simply doesn't function.

"Ahn is really strong."

"I'm not." I immediately say back, making Siesta flinch a bit. "I'm not… really that strong. I just got lucky, you know? I was getting my head smacked in until I got that power. If I didn't have that, I'd be a sack of injuries right now."

"But… but you stood up for…"

Ah, I see. God _dammit_ playing knight in shining armor is coming back to bite me in the ass. I guess actually backing up my words and having the guts to see it through to the end makes them think that way…

"Yeah, it was the right thing to do. Better to die on your feet than live on your knees." I say with a shrug. "It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if I was just going to run away. Maybe my pride is just a little too much for my own good. Anyway, I really could use that drink."

Siesta puts the tray down on the table and then takes a glass and hands it over to me. I nod, taking the glass from her and downing it in one go.

"Anyways, I was told you were supposed to be in the worker housing area, just in case—"

"Well, Ahn is here, right? I came straight to you and the students are in class, so they couldn't find me."

"Am I your protector now?"

"Um, well… Ahn will, right?"

I give her a pat on the shoulder. "Just don't go looking for trouble, okay? No one can be there all the time for you."

She nods. "Okay, I won't."

"Good." I let out a sigh, sitting down on the table. Wait. "You're not in your maid uniform."

I only just realize it now, since I ended up mentally superimposing that normal image of her maid clothes onto her. Today she's dressed rather plainly: a dark brown skirt that runs down to her ankles and a dark green shirt that exposes a bit of that buxom the uniform hides.

"They told me not to work because of what happened, so I don't have to wear it for today." she says, sitting on the table as well, next to me.

"I see. Sorry to make you not work."

"It's okay, it's only one or two days until everyone forgets about it."

"I hope."

Yeah, I hope. I hope it doesn't end up ruining your time here, Siesta. Hopefully the fact I couldn't take it anymore doesn't end up dragging you into the mud.

Siesta and I make some small talk before she decides to get up and go back to her room. What a nice girl…

"Ahn."

"Oh, hey Louise." I say, getting off the table. "What's going on?"

"I thought you'd be here." she said, walking over to the table. "Anything happen?"

"Not really. Hey, you busy tomorrow?"

"No?"

"Good. I'll be here tomorrow, so come here as well."

Louise looks a little suspicious of me, but nods. Well, I guess I might as well go all out.

* * *

"Munya…" Louise groans, looking away from the crowds as she takes a step back from the makeshift punching bag I made. I probably could've done this in her room, but I wanted to kill her sense of shame. The way to get rid of her relying on validation is if she doesn't care about _actually_ everyone.

"Come on, you're at thirty three. You can get to fifty." I say before giving my bag a solid low kick again.

"My legs hurt…" she mutters, fixing the pants that I found for her during the day.

"Pain's good. It means you're hitting your limit, so push a bit beyond it. Just a little more. Seventeen kicks. Count 'em out."

"One!" Louise shouts as she pivots, bringing up her right leg and kicking the bag roughly where her opponent's meaty thigh area is. "Two!"

Eventually some of the bystanders get bored and leave, but a few just keep watching. Some of them hoot and holler at Louise when she falls, but every time she does, I silently offer her a hand up and tell her how many more she's got left.

"Seventeen!" she yells out, falling over. I catch her and help Louise stay on her feet, assisting her get over to the table where she starts gulfing down the water Siesta brought. "Ha… ha…"

"You did good today."

"My shins are sore…"

"The more you do it, the easier it gets." I tell her. "Don't sit down, though. Do the stretches we did at the start."

"Okay…"

While Louise gets to stretching, I head over to the sandbags, lifting one of them and tucking it off to the side where it won't be in the way. Shit, I really hate lifting those things.

When I return, she's finished stretching, wrapping the jacket I left on the table around her. Ah, I guess I should've told her not to wear white.

"Let's go back." she says right away. "I want to take a bath."

We both head back, where Louise quickly gathers her things and leaves the room, leaving me alone in her room. I guess that wasn't a bad first day. I managed to teach her how to throw a punch and how to kick. I was pretty conscious of myself too, when I started doing fights. But after a while you realize that what people think of your style or your mistakes doesn't matter, only whether or not you're still kicking at the end of the day does.

That reminds me, I should probably get myself a bath sometime, too. I know the workers here have their own bathing area, so when Louise comes back I'll probably head down. Should give her time to prepare as well.

When Louise comes back, she tells me I can go take a bath which I do. I head out to the baths, uncaring of the other kids of nobility origin. Pretty sure none of them want to mess around with me, especially not here, where they're likely without their wands.

It's a nice place, really. Looks like an old time bathhouse, maybe something out of the Roman Empire or something like that. They even stock the place with soap and towels as well, meaning I didn't have to pilfer it from someone.

Feels really nice though, cleaning off. I've been sweating up a storm, too. Friggin' spring weather is way too humid.

The way back is pretty peaceful, up until I get to the hallway where Louise's door is.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I mutter, seeing a familiar big-ass fire lizard perk up as soon as it sees me. "Oi, Louise! Open the door, or at least get a load of what's happening out here!"

Of course, as soon as I yell that, the thing comes for me. It lunges right at my leg, but I leap up and to the right, pressing up against the wall before pushing off of it, clearing the beast.

"Gonna need to try a little harder than that."

Damn though, I don't think I was ever that strong. But ever since I was able to manifest that power, I definitely feel a little stronger. Not really superhuman, but… a definite boost.

I pound on the door to Louise room after finding it locked, keeping my eyes on the lizard.

"Christ!" I yell out, leaping away from a small flame spurt. "You trying to kill me, asshole?!"

I dodge another small flame blast, only realizing that the carpeting that is normally here has suspiciously vanished. Son of a bitch, this was a setup!

More importantly, how freaking thick are these doors and walls that Louise cannot, for the love of God, hear me?!

Moving again to slip past another spray of flame, I end up putting myself in a bad spot and quickly get blindsided by a tailswipe to the legs, sending me to the ground. I try to roll away, but the lizard quickly puts its jaws around my leg and starts dragging me off.

I try to shake my leg out, but I can't muster enough power, especially with how damn hard that thing clamps down. The whole way there I try to claw my way out, but all I get is fingers scraping on the stone and a few cuts.

We go down a floor (that hurt, too, by the way), so I ended up using the arms to shield my head. I find that it's bringing me to an open door which it drags me through before letting me go, though the door shuts behind me.

"Ah, sorry for the… _rough_ ride." I hear a sultry voice say before I find my wounds healing. "But this was the only way to bring you here."

My eyes immediately dart around the room, searching for the source of the voice. It's dark, but just barely lit enough. Couple that with the light of the moon through the window, I can see a bare frame of a person. As soon as my eyes adjust, I find it none other than Louise's prime tormenter, Kirche. Dressed to impress too, what with that lingerie and barely-there nightgown.

Of course it would be her.

"Well, aren't you going to come over?"

"I didn't know prostitutes kidnapped people now." I fire back immediately, getting to my feet. "So, what's your angle?"

"Hm~?"

"I'm not a moron, though thanks for assuming that I am."

"I haven't assumed anything, darling." she says, continuing that honeyed voice that makes me sick. It's like a snake, slowly embracing its prey. "Let's get to know each other a little better, shall we?"

She slowly removes her nightgown, letting it glide over her curves as it falls to the floor, exposing her dark, exotic skin.

"My runic name is 'The Ardent'. Watching your struggle against Guiche, how passionately you defended—"

"You can stop right there." I say with enough force that she actually stops. "Did you not just hear me? I ain't a moron. You think I can't see through your ruse?"

I step back and lean against the door, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah, see Louise that is actually getting some confidence because of her familiar. What do, as her prime tormenter and bully? Oh, I know, just steal him away from her. You think all guys think with their lower head? Kindly stop thinking I'm so low as to be led astray from my responsibilities by hormones." I say, not letting her get a word in by continuing the next sentence every time she opens her mouth. "I don't know what weakness you're hiding, but let me tell you this—

"—Maybe when I came here, Louise and I got off to a rocky start. However, I've promised that I'm going to be with her from here on out, not out of pity, not out of fear, but because I want to. If you think you can get in the way of that, you're welcome to try. But when I make a promise, I sure as hell intend to keep it. And one girl flaunting her assets isn't going to change that."

I've been getting the hang of it, so I decide to try it out. Probably could've used this earlier, but then again I'd be breaking Louise's door. Using my Assiah, the door behind me instantly is carved in two as if a massive sword had cut right through the middle. I then turn around and move a hand to push the slabs down—

However, she reaches from behind me and pulls me close, her bare breasts pushing on my back.

"Oh Ahn, please don't leave me… my entire body calls out to you, beckoning for you. Why won't you love me…?"

"If your body is doing it and not your mind, then clearly you're more like a beast, consumed only by lust." I say coldly, breaking away from her. "And I won't love you because frankly, you're manipulative and I can tell you don't really mean it, it's just a way to get to Louise through me, you snake. Go find someone else to fill the hole in your heart."

With that, I unceremoniously kick out one of the slabs in the door, seeing the wood piece fall away. I don't say another word as I walk away, leaving her standing there as I go back up the stairs.

When I get to Louise's room, I kick the door a few times before she opens it.

"What took you so long?!"

"You didn't hear me shouting through the door earlier?"

"No? Er, well, while you went out to the baths I went to go talk to Professor Colbert about something—"

"Explains a lot. Kirche got a hold of me with her oversized lizard. I broke out by cutting open her door."

"You what?!"

"The sword thing I used with Guiche, I've been practicing with it. I can cut things from a small distance away, pretty handy if you ask me, so I imagined a sword cutting her door in two and voila, it happened."

"I see…"

"She was trying to get to you through me, but I wouldn't be so easily led astray. You can go check the door if you want, not sure if she can repair it herself." I say with a shrug.

"N-no, I think it's fine. Also, Ahn, you… you have kind of a scary expression on your face."

"Do I, now? Sorry. Just thinking about what she did is pissing me off." I mutter, leaning against the wall. "Thinking she could just flaunt a bit of skin and make me into an obedient dog… hmph."

"I… I guess considering you don't even back down when faced with a mage, you wouldn't do that…" Louise says in a bit of a strained whisper.

"Heh, what, you doubted me?" I ask with a bit of a laugh, causing Louise to stiffen up. That was likely the case. Not exactly unfounded, too, especially because her faith in me might still be a little rocky. "How many times do I gotta tell you kid, I'm not running away. I made a promise to you earlier, didn't I? I might do what I want, but I've got standards, and I know that any duties I've taken on hold greater importance.

"It's fine to doubt me every once in a while, but I'll show you that you can trust me."

That's what you would've wanted me to grow up as, right, Mom? I guess she technically gave me the ultimate reason to trust in her after facing up to whatever that thing was that day, after all of the times she told me she couldn't tell me something, but just had to trust that she had my best intentions at heart.

"R… right!" Louise says with a nod. "U-um, though—!"

"Hm?"

"The Familiar Festival is coming up, and…"

"I'm not leaping through hoops, but if you want to show off, I guess I could do a parlour trick or two…"

As I start talking, I see Louise pull out some paper. Geez, did you have a routine prepared for—oh yeah, she did.

But still…

..One day, Louise, you'll be able to look at your classmates without fear. That much, I promise you. If I can learn how to build myself up from nothing, so can you. So, for now, while you don't have a guiding light, I can be the one you follow, as shitty as I am for one. Let's have a good partnership from here…

* * *

 **Wew, there we go. That was pretty fun. Louise and Ahn start forming an actual partnership. I started showing how things are with the other familiars, hinting at Yuuka's Assiah/Yetzirah. Siesta gets some screentime where I tried to make her be a little more innocent.**

 **Then there's the parts where Ahn tries to start working on Louise's self-esteem problems, along with pointing out an old friend who he knew that had a style that contrasted his. Then the Kirche scene where I used it to show off Ahn's character more. He's not the smartest kid on the block, but he can read into people's motives fairly well, or at least when he believes it's a selfish one, he can.**

 **He made him rather cold, if only because he greatly dislikes what Louise is going through, and also that he said he was going to be her partner. So, I was hoping this scene would show off that he's stubbornly loyal to those he sides with.**

 **Overall I had some fun writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think, and see you next time!**


	4. Friends

**Hello it's been a while lol**

 **Let's just get right to it, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Friends

* * *

"Count Mott, forgive my intrusion!"

The soldier gave a deep bow as he entered the dining room, where his lord was currently being attended to by several women in various states of dress.

"Speak, my time is valuable." Count Mott said, shooing off the women that were beginning to take off his collar.

"A woman has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

"Oh?"

 _Hm, that's a surprise. The maid I negotiated for, Siesta, was not to arrive for a few more days. Ah, perhaps I will have to reward the academy for delivering her so quickly. After all, I could always use a bit more fun._

"Excuse me. Ah, please entertain him while I go."

The soldier who had delivered the news quickly found himself overwhelmed at the attention, and succumbed to their charm as Mott left, marching to his audience hall without having bothered to redress himself, lacking his cloak and his fluffed collar. As he took the steps up to his chair, the woman who was robed, hiding all of her features, fell to a single knee.

"Siesta, was it? Ah, guards, leave us."

The guards left immediately, although they seemed a bit jittery. No, not jittery. They were a little too mechanical in their movements. But… something was off. And not just his movement. No… the air felt much more suffocating. Like there were hundreds, if not thousands of people in the room with him.

If he had known anything about Ahnenerbes other than strictly how to use his, he would have been prepared for what was about to happen.

"You understand what is to happen to you, yes?"

"Yes. I will be yours to command, serving eternally."

"I did not command you to stand, Siesta." He said as the woman rose.

"I'm well aware of that, but I am not Siesta. You have no power over me."

"Is that so? A royal investigator, perhaps?"

"No, just… someone passing by, out of sheer coincidence as I go visit a friend. Now then, speak. I will bear witness to your last words. I will not fall to your waters, drowning in ecstasy until all sanity is washed away, replaced only with depravity. Much like all of the others here."

"Your arrogance… I'll rip it from your throat." He growled, wondering how this woman knew all of that. Had she been watching him...?

"Really now? I believe there's only one word you'll rip from me. To show you how low you truly are."

"And what would it be?" Mott said, preparing to summon his relic. This woman, she would soon succumb to to him. He could afford to take his time with, a single, _normal_ human, no matter how much she knew, even if she were a mage—

" **Yetzirah."**

* * *

We end up encountering Kirche in the hall the other day, but she doesn't say anything to Louise.

Fine with me, really. We'll see what happens when I'm not around, though. Although, I am curious about the other lone soul.

Tabitha, this small, blue haired girl who sits across the way. I've seen Kirche hang around her, but Tabitha doesn't seem to show anything about it. It's likely a way of shielding her off from Louise. If Louise and Tabitha are both loners, it is entirely possible they'll naturally seek each other out. By putting herself near Tabitha, Kirche effectively isolates Louise more.

It's a cruel system. But it works for what it's meant to do.

Regardless, I'm curious about her. I think I understand why she does not undergo the treatment that Louise does, in that she is practically capable, that is to say, she can actually cast magic. But she seems to disassociate with any other students. Now that I can effectively intimidate Kirche away, perhaps this might be a good chance to get Louise to talk to her.

I'm not psychologist, but this is just me thinking about things. Might be why Sheffield and I were drawn to each other. Birds of a feather flock together. Besides, it'll be good for Louise to have someone to talk to other than me.

As usual, I leave Louise to her own devices in the dining hall and walk outside. Since it's been a while now, Siesta is back to working, but they put her on familiar duty since it was likely I'll be there in case shit goes down.

"Ah, good morning, Ahn!"

"Oh, hey Siesta." I say, returning the greeting wave. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"You didn't hear the news? Ah, well, I suppose I shouldn't be too happy about it."

"Hm? What happened?"

"Count Mott's mansion burned down and he apparently died in the fire. Or at least, that's the rumor circulating around."

"And you're happy because…?"

She looks a bit nervous, if not slightly disgusted when talking. "Oh, um… my contract was sold to him, and he has some nasty rumors about working for him…"

"Ah, I see. Well, if you aren't allowed to be happy about it, then I suppose I can be. Glad to know you won't be heading anywhere."

Siesta gives a bright, beaming smile. "Ehehe, thank you."

"Anyone giving you any trouble, recently?"

"No, not at all." She says, shaking her head.

"Good to hear."

"Oh, I have breakfast for you…"

I have a feeling this is going to become something of a regular thing between us, as Siesta admits (with some pressing) that the kitchen staff is completely fine with her skipping out on her duties for a bit. Might just be that until things really blow over, no one's going to fuck with her unless they want to deal with me, so if she stays with me during eating hours, she's safer.

Either way, I'm just glad to know no one's going to give her a hard time for a bit.

"Are you going to train again with Lady Vallerie today?"

"Probably," I answer back after swallowing the bread I was eating. "Getting her in shape is probably the first step. Probably will mix in some martial arts, too."

"Mhm…"

"Besides, it should help her in the event she doesn't have her wand. She might not be able to take down a bunch of burly guys, but she can catch someone off guard long enough to get herself a wand."

"Can I ask something…?"

I look over at Siesta, who finishes feeding some of the familiars.

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing so much for her…"

I can feel the hesitation in her voice. I guess there really is a commoner and nobility divide here. It's nothing like back home, where even with class differences, there wasn't all this lording over the way they've got it here. As a supposed 'champion of commoners', it just seems off that I'm helping her.

I think back on that burning feeling in my hand. I felt like it was bending me to some will that wasn't my own. Geez…

"Because she was destroyed." I say calmly. "That girl… suffered a lot. I could tell, just by the way she spoke. The way she thought of herself. The way she saw the world."

I didn't care about this commoner or noble thing. All I could see the pain, the anger, the resentment. She wanted it all to end, some way or another. Hell if she had the means there'd likely come a day Louise would have snapped and tried to destroy this place before being put down herself. But there was also the way she marched on regardless despite everything thrown at her. Two conflicting ideas in her head that were tearing her apart. Who the hell wouldn't feel like they had to do _something_ when they saw that?

"So, I want her to be able to stand on her own. Like I once had to do. You could say that I see myself in her. And I don't want her to fall to the depths like I did. They say experience is a good teacher, but there's some things you don't want to learn the hard way."

"I see…"

"I guess you could say I didn't care if she was a commoner or a noble. People are people to me, magic or not. That's all that there is to it. I probably sound really weird to you though, but it's probably because I wasn't born and raised here. I just think differently."

"Mhm."

There goes that happy mood.

With the tone of her voice, I can tell I've lost a bit of respect from her. If you wanted some absolute protector, I can't be that, Siesta. The only reason I protected her that day was because no one should've just stood aside and let that happen.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some other work to attend to."

"Alright. Catch you around, Siesta."

With that, I wave her off, watching her walk away. My instincts say I should go after her. Maybe try to appeal to her a little more. But I guess that wouldn't be living honestly.

Frankly, this whole situation is just messed up. It really does look like it's enforced that mages are destined to rule forever. As if it was a fundamental fact of life—just like how water is wet and the sun is hot. Really gets me wondering what a well placed gun would do in this world.

I end up spending the rest of my time wandering around, occasionally throwing up clumps of grass and testing my abilities again. Kind of wish I had done some more swordplay as a kid or something, it certainly feels like one.

I also think about what I could do for the familiar festival thing. Louise is probably going to bug me more about it, but what can I do, really? I guess I could ask for some stone pillars or something and slice them down. Seeing that this ability lets me cut through air with absolute ease, it's not like it should be particularly difficult.

"Hm, that's…"

I've been here for a few days, but I do recognize the flying familiars. And I know for a fact that a red cardinal is not one of the familiars. The other familiars are also in on it, as they're clearly wary of the newcomer to their group.

They back away as I walk up to it. I get ready to call upon Assiah. It's clearly eyeing m—hm?

Ah, the familiar of Tabitha. I don't know its name, but it's staying with me. I guess you've got my back? Maybe it's because I've freed your master from Kirche's influence?

Ten feet…

Five feet…

Three fe—

As soon as I take another step forward, it suddenly becomes a ball of red, blinding light. Negh…!

A voice echoes through my mind. Sheffield…?!

" _South entrance, like five minutes past it, ehhhhh, about ten, ten thirty? This world's clock is weird, it's twenty four hours but hell if I have a watch. Get a stopwatch if you don't have one yet, Ahn. Whatever, I'll be there. Don't be late!"_

As the light dies down, I blink a few times, looking around. Ugh, shit, that hurt.

"You hear that…?"

The blue dragon nods at me.

"Guess I've got somewhere to be tonight."

It nuzzles against me for a second and I give it a pat on the head.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself. If it's really my pal, somehow, she's on my side. Don't worry about it."

When I head back to Louise, I have a feeling she can tell something's up. Sheffield… if it's really her, I have so many questions. It's probably a trap, too. Normally I'd be terrified, but…

...this thing in my hand. Definitely. I definitely can fight back, now.

I'm fairly sure Louise is following me as I sneak out the Academy at night, but I don't make an attempt to lose her. It's not like I need to be hiding things from her.

Following the instructions, I already prepare to cut something to shreds when I get there. The twin moons of this world are hanging up overhead, not a cloud in sight. Light breeze that gets under the skin, but nothing major.

"Where are you…"

I tense up. The scent of blood fills the air. There's a sudden pressure that comes outta nowhere. Like you took an entire busy intersection in New York and crammed everyone into a bathroom stall then put yourself in the middle of it.

There's someone here. And it has the feeling of that thing in my hand.

"Glad to see you actually came. Was thinking you stood me up, like that time at Wendy's."

A voice that I thought I'd never hear again greets me, along with the welcome sight of an old friend who apparently learned how to cloak herself or something. Additionally, she's… the one this pressure is coming from.

"Sheffield…?" I ask at the sight of the black haired young woman standing in front of me. Her hair's still as long as I remember it, going well past her elbows, and more importantly— "What the _hell_ are you wearing? Did you become a stripper when you skipped town?"

She immediately crosses her arms, covering (or at least attempting) to cover up her sizable bust, which is only now about half covered by a thin layer of purple cloth before her actual black dress kicks in.

"Hey! I have standards, you asshole!" she shouts. "Besides, look, this dress was comfortable and I have magic now or something to keep me warm."

"You sure it's magic and not just a vibra—"

"Ohhhh my God, I forgot how much of a perv you became around me." She grumbles, putting her right hand on her hip. "Have to say though, when I caught word of a 'commoner' smacking around a mage with a certain description, I had to come investigate."

"Already?"

"News travels fast, Ahn. Wouldn't be surprised if you were suddenly scouted for something, I dunno." She offers a shrug to go with her words. "But look-a-that, both of us brought here? Maybe I really should've proposed to you, we're totally meant to be."

"Uhhuh."

"...you still don't trust me, do you?"

I shift my stance a little bit. "What can I say, I'm a cautious man. You really expect me to believe we somehow ended up reunited across being summoned with goddamn _magic_ and we meet by coincidence?"

"Alright, alright. Figures you'd say that…"

"Not to mention your little party trick was clearly targeting me. It wasn't just 'news' traveling fast."

In short, someone's got eyes on this school.

"Geez, forgot how scary you could be sometimes… you've got a pretty good head on you though. Well, I'm not really friendly with you, but I'm not exactly your enemy. Sorry if you thought we could run together like the old days."

"Right…"

"By the way, you can tell your friends to stop coming along."

"Fri…?"

I carefully look around, keeping Sheffield in my sights. No one…

"Hey, I can see you! Magically enchanted eyes, don't make me throw a fireball or somethin' over there! You've got ten seconds!"

"You aren't seriously going to do it, are—oh who am I kidding, of course you are."

I see some scurrying off to the side, where Louise and strangely… Tabitha? Oh, she's probably only here because of her dragon. Damn dragon, selling me out.

"You guys, honestly…"

Sheffield grins. "Didn't know you were into flat, small girls though. Should I call the cops?"

"Oh shut your mouth." I grumble. "You want a kick to the head?"

"Heh, like you could hit me. I think you've been slacking off. You got your pasty ass beat by a couple of women the other day, or so I hear." She says, a crude smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes while cracking my neck. "Oh fuck you, they were made of metal. I'd like to see you punch one in the face and not whine like when I took your first time."

"Bitch please, _I_ was the one who took _your_ first time, not the other way around." She fires back, with a look on her face that says _'we doing this?'_.

"You wanna bet?" I say with a look on my face that screams _'Just like old times.'_

"Oh, do I—"

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

Louise was utterly confused as Ahn and the stranger immediately dashed at each other, and as soon as they were within range, immediately started to try to beat the living _crap_ out of one another.

The girl, she thought, was incredibly fast and flexible, leading off the fight with a hop off the ground, several kicks aimed at Ahn's face. He dodged, but even so, the girl simply fell to the ground, recovered, and launched another assault.

Weren't they supposed to be friends? They seemed like they knew each other, from what she heard. They certainly weren't enemies.

And more importantly…

...just who was this girl, putting such a smile on Ahn's face? The entire time he had been here, he had a scowl or some other permanent frown or at least a neutral expression. Yet, even as he was fighting, grappling, and throwing (or being thrown by) the girl down into the mud, he seemed to be having the time of his life.

However, her lessons from Ahn were paying off. She noticed things about fighting that she hadn't before. While she couldn't make it out too well, she could at least recognize Ahn was fighting defensively by choice. He was making minimal movements, just like he had taught her. The girl, though, confused her.

She was almost wildly flailing, yet… not. It was a completely different style than she had been taught. Ahn was all about the critical strike. Wait, be patient, and the opportunity will present itself. The girl though, seemed to be purely about getting hits in, no matter how effective they were.

"Strategy."

"Huh?"

Louise turned her head towards Tabitha, who was also spectating the fight, wincing as Ahn managed to grab the girl and throw her over from behind, slamming her right into the mud before moving right into an elbow drop into her stomach.

"Hard to keep up. Making an opening."

"Oh…"

She didn't quite get what that meant, although her thought process was interrupted by a sudden burst of concern as the girl wrapped her legs around Ahn's neck and started squeezing.

Twenty or so minutes must have gone by, with a various amount of moves behind thrown at each other. By the end of it, their clothes were completely soiled, somewhat torn in the girl's case, and both were covered in bruises…

...yet, for some reason, both were laughing like kings who had seen a jester's newest routine.

* * *

 _ **The Star of Hegemony**_

* * *

"Agh, shit, fuck, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning." I mumble. "The hell though, when the hell did you get so strong? It feels like I'm hitting a brick wall when I punch you."

"Heh… well…"

"Guh!"

I grunt as she gets on top of me, apparently still having some strength left. She grabs my shirt and lifts me up, laughing.

"Guess I win."

I notice something sticking out of her torn dress. Looks like paper. Not exactly well concealed, either.

I quickly headbutt her, and in the confusion, take the paper for myself as she lets go of me.

"Ah, you bitch!" she grumbles as I break free. "Dammit, Ahn!"

"Hey, you got too smug." I mutter as get back to my feet. "Ah, what am I supposed to say—ah, right. Begone, witch, this academy won't be held by you today."

"Oh well that's, agh, just afhg, friggin' rude, you ass. Fine, fuck you, I was going to give you a healing potion, but you can just feel like I rode you like a horse when you wake up tomorrow."

Flipping me the bird, she starts limping off.

"Anyways, yeah, good seein' you again, Ahn." She gives a bit of a wave. "When I heard about some punk kid defending 'commoners', had a feeling it was you."

I'm pretty it wasn't that, with the way she's smiling.

"Anywa—ghah—ways, yeah, I'm just gonna… get going. Just dropped by to say 'hi', so and uh, I can fly, too, so yeah… seeya around, and like, make sure you don't cross that line, if you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…"

I barely make it over to Louise, where I crumple down on the ground.

"Ahn!"

"I'm fine… ish. Hurt like hell, but like, ugh."

"Who was that?!"

"Sheffield. Old friend of mine… guess she ended up getting summoned too, by a stroke of luck or somethin' like that. Let's get back inside, I want to bandage myself up…"

* * *

After getting myself patched up (with Louise complaining the whole way), I open up the paper I took from her.

 _Hey, Ahn. Sorry about the weird cover thing, but I had to get this paper to you. Not sure if I'm being watched, guy who summoned me is kind of weird like that. Sometimes pokes into my head, sometimes doesn't. Not sure if he can force me to tell everything I did, so I'm taking a huge-ass risk here. Can't say too much. Need some deniability._

 _Ahnenerbe. That's the name of the thing you and I have. Saw its name a few times. Is some weird ancient history thing. Was watching your fight. Don't ask how. Assiah, right? That's how I know. Second stage is Yetzirah, where you get like, to summon shit. Maybe you'll get a cool sword._

 _Either way I can't put too much, going to probably try leaving some dead drops or something for you. Here's looking at you, kid. Don't say I never did nothing for you._

Geez… so someone's got eyes on this school, huh? Not sure what for, though… but then again, I suppose it's filled with VIPs.

Ahnenerbe… that's a strangely familiar word to me. I don't know why, it just feels like I've heard it before.

—my mind flashes back to the memories of my mother. Mom… Alright. Wow, ain't that convenient, getting these kind of flashes. Do memories carry over or something with this formless sword thing?

Then again it's less memories and more just… gut feelings. In the area, huh…

"Hehheh… guess I figured out who did that…"

"What is it?" Louise asks from the bed.

"Just… nothing much. Figured out who must've torched that guy named Mott's place, though."

"Was it that girl…?"

"Probably. If Sheffield was around the area, well, of course she'd probably stop by. That guy apparently had a bunch of nasty rumors floating around him, too."

"Who is she, exactly?"

"An old friend. One who I share… a lot of memories with. If you ever need to credit someone for not being an asshole, you can probably give it to her. But enough about that, sleep."

Regardless of how well I slept, I still felt like ass the next morning. So much so I tell Louise I'm just going to lie here for a few more hours and then probably limp down for breakfast. Quietly admonishing me for being stupid last night, she leaves the room, leaving me alone.

Still though… Sheffield showing up, here of all places? I wonder how everyone's doing back home. Dane thinks she skipped town and probably thinks the same for me. We were supposed to be having a party too, celebrating me leaving for the military. Sorry man, looks like my past caught up with me or something, considering how this was a thing for mom, too.

"Ngh…"

I can feel my hand heating up again before it cools down. So you don't like it when I think about home, huh? What did that guy say, something about the 'next stage'? So does this ability get stronger…?

At roughly I think ten o'clock in the morning, I shuffle my way down the stairs and make my way to the familiar courtyard. It's way late past breakfast, but whatever. I've gone hungry before.

"Whoa, hey, easy on the touchy feely." I mutter as the blue dragon from last night tries to nuzzle me. "Yeah, I'm still kicking. Though you didn't have to sell me out."

It lets out a small cry, as if to say it's sorry.

"Eh, whatever. I can handle myself, anyways."

It then gestures with its head towards the table, where it then snorts at the familiars getting close to a plate. A plate with… bread, eggs, and meat? The dragon at my side then pushes me towards it.

"Siesta?"

A confused sounding noise is my reply.

"The maid girl."

It nods yes.

"I see…"

Alright, I guess even if I've taken a spill in respect, you didn't abandon me.

"Hey, Siesta!" I call out, as if to fake her out if she's watching. I think I hear someone jump a fair bit away, but pretend not to hear it. "...Alright, I guess she's not here. Regardless, thank you for the meal."

With that, I sit down and start eating. I note that the dragon keeps eyeing the plate. Geez…

"Alright, fine, you can have a slice." I mutter, grabbing a slice of the bacon—I think it's bacon?—off the plate. I wave it around in the air, watching the dragon's eyes follow it. "Hiya!"

With that, I suddenly throw it. Despite its size, it leaps after the meat, catching it with its mouth. Geez, it's like a freaking oversized dog!

"Hey, hey, I have to eat too, you know?" I say as it tries to cute-eye me into giving it another slice. It's not gonna work, it's not gonna work, it's… dammit, geez.

"Fine, but this is the last one, okay?" I say, pointing a very stern finger at it.

I take another slice and wave it around, getting the dragon's attention. And… ha!

Just like last time, it dives and catches the food before munching it down triumphantly.

"Geez... " I grumble as the dragon nuzzles me. "Hey, oh, you aren't getting any more from me. I gotta eat too, okay? Look, some more at lunch time or something, alright? A man's gotta eat."

It lets out a pouting-like mew before slumping down. I finish off the plate and then look around, wondering where exactly I should drop this off.

"Hey, you know where the kitchens are?"

A shake of the head 'no'. Damn. I guess I'll just wait around or something.

In between class periods, I see Tabitha coming over to her dragon, apparently also seeing that it's nuzzling me.

"Hey." I say, the girl nodding. "Uh, your dragon here is pretty forward. Likes bacon, too."

"Noted. If bothered, tell."

"Nah, it's not really a bothe—hey, hey, watch it, I like my arms."

"Sylphid."

The dragon lets out a bit of a defeated moan as it slinks away.

"It's not like… er, she, he—"

"She."

"—she was really bothering me. Just a little bit too touchy feely for my tastes. Won't really be a bother. Just checking up on her?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. I imagine Louise probably won't be too far behind."

She nods.

"You all came after me last night, too."

"Sylphid concerned. Louise outside. Unsure if able to handle herself."

"Eh, I suppose that's a righteous concern. I don't know anything about magic, so the most I can do is just help her learn other skills. Spells aren't the only magical thing, right?"

"Potions."

"Potions, huh? Well, I was never a whiz at chemistry, but oh well. I know a few parlor tricks. Tell me, how good is Louise in class?"

"Theoretics, good. Potions, excellent."

I choose to ignore the fact she left out the obvious. That professor of hers gave me a pretty good image of what she was up against, what with the whole inability to really cast magic thing. She knows all the theoretics, she's just literally unable to apply them for some reason. Figures she's decent in mixing a drink though, it's less actually casting, I guess.

Though, from what I've _also_ heard, I would like to have an on-demand "blow a room to smithereens" button.

Maybe I should have Louise really get into that then. Maybe brew up, I dunno, like, a firebomb or something that she can throw at people. Definitely would catch people off guard.

"Ahn!"

"Oh, hey Louise. Running a bit late, aren't you?"

The pinkette (can't believe I'm calling her that) puts her hands on her hips and gives me an angry expression. "I ran to my room to see if you were still resting!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm fine… ish. Still feeling sore from slugging it out, but you know how it is." I then wave my hand as if to dismiss any further talk on this. "Doing okay?"

"I guess. Are you going to make me do exercises today?"

"Yeah."

"Are they going to be out here again?" She asks, glancing away from me.

"Mhm."

I still have yet to kill that sense of shame in Louise. Until then, we'll keep doing exercises out here, where everyone can see her. She looks away, rather downtrodden about that.

"It'll be good for you. I promise."

She bites her lip, clearly unsure of what to say in reply. Alright, I'll bite the bullet.

"After today's exercises we'll go and talk about what we're going to do for the familiar festival thing, okay?" Her eyes light up a little bit, but she recognizes the obvious bait. "Works for you?"

"...okay."

"Good."

"Louise, class soon."

Tabitha nudges with her head towards one of the towers.

"Get going, you two. Don't use me as an excuse for being late."

The two of them nod and start walking off towards the tower. Good to…

"Aww, isn't that cute."

"Hmph. Rearing your head again?" I say to the now revealed observer.

"Scary."

From behind one of the pillars comes one Kirche, sauntering over like she doesn't have anywhere better to be.

"Don't you have class?"

"Oh, that professor won't mind me being absent for a few minutes. If I give him a bit of service, he'll let it slide."

Hmph.

"So, what now? You plotting for another attempt at separating Louise from me?"

"Ooooh, possessive. Does she really mean so much to you?"

"I made a promise."

She seems to flinch with how gravely I say those words. The silence sets in for a few seconds before she breaks it again.

"What's with you…?"

"Hm?"

"You're not going to tell me to back off? To stay away from Louise?"

I elect to remain silent, likely annoying her.

"Seriously, are you really just all talk until it's too late?"

"Have you ever wondered that the world isn't always how you think it is? And before you ask, yes, I am frankly aware that the same question could be asked of me. If you think I'm some shining white knight, you're looking at the wrong person."

Besides, it would just be wrong for me to rob Louise's victory from her. If I scare Kirche away, intimidate her into permanently keeping her distance, then I will have cheapened her struggle. Ultimately, what should happen is that one day, Louise will triumph over Kirche and her antics. She's already survived without breaking just yet. She just needed someone to show her how to rebuild herself.

"Haha. Hahaha, I see."

No. No you don't.

"Though I have to wonder, when will 'too late' have been for you?" I say, turning to look her straight in the eyes. " I heard how you antagonized Vallerie at first. You act like it's all a game, like it's just all for fun. I'm fine with bullying, actually. Just enough to rile you up, get under your skin, give you someone to want to win against. Hell, go ahead, let it get to the point you throw a punch, learn your lesson or something like that. I'm sure you just see it as only to that extent, or maybe you don't. Maybe you see it as just some fun teasing that everyone's hopped along for.

"I wonder if you'd still be as cheery as you are if Louise had committed suicide because of the fact you were one of the main instigators against her. Would that have been 'too late' to do anything? But go ahead, continue as you've been doing. It will make it all the more sweeter when she returns the favor. I can't wait to see the look on your face when she kicks your ass."

Kirche falls silent at this, gives me another look, huffs and then starts walking away.

"It's no good to be so uptight all the time, you know? Well, if you decide you want to actually live instead of being a stick in the mud, you know where to find me."

I don't grace her with a response as she leaves.

"But, just so you know, if you're going to drag Louise with you into that hell of yours, don't do the same to Tabitha."

I raise an eyebrow as I see a small glint in her eye. Heh, so you acknowledge that I'm dangerous. Compared to these guys, I'm not exactly that much. I don't have magic and all that, I'm just too damn stubborn.

So you really care about that girl, though? Hm, what a surprise. I thought she might only be using Tabitha to isolate Louise.

"You do what you want, I do what I want." I say in reply.

I don't say anything else and she doesn't say anything else as she leaves. Hmph. Yeah, you do what you want. I'll do what I want, and in the end we'll see who comes out on top. Just like how Sheffield, Dane, and the rest of us always did it.

Well… I guess in the meantime, I'll try to figure out how the hell I'm going to impress people for this familiar competition…

* * *

 **Wew that was a fun one. Sorry it took so long, but like, even my other stories got bogged down and then nope, I was just completely out of this one. But I'm back, and hopefully writing some more now that I got my spunk and spark back.**

 **Changing a few things along, did the obligatory Mott scene a little differently this time. No need to show it off, plus you know, gotta keep that mystery going.**

 **Introduced Sheffield a little earlier; for anyone who knows FoZ, you likely already figured it out when the name Sheffield was dropped. Her introduction was enjoyable to write, establishing her as a compliment to Ahn and someone he's looser around. Might be a little early, but oh well.**

 **Changing the dynamic with Louise-Tabitha-Kirche was also something I had fun doing. Sort of doing that "Kirche really does care about Tabitha, so Ahn was wrong" aspect to it, and also characterizing them both. Kirche and Ahn do whatever the hell they want, so they aren't exactly very different; although Kirche's aims are so far implied to be "for fun" but you never know. Writing Ahn's bits on how he won't save Louise were kind of fun as well, I felt like I was channeling a bit of Yuuji Kazami and Kreia, haha. That tied a bit into the bit with Siesta as well, where Ahn refuses to be "the hero".**

 **All in all, had a lot of fun with this chapter. Feels good to be back, I suppose. Let me know what I can improve on!**


	5. Proving Oneself

**Chapter 5:** Proving Oneself

* * *

"Ahn?!"

I immediately get up to my feet, facing the doorway and readying to use my power. Louise and I are in her room, late night planning what to do tomorrow morning in order to impress the princess, who apparently is chums with Louise.

"Behind me. Someone's coming."

"How can you tell?"

"Just…"

I look at my right hand. It's like I can feel it when there's another one of these nearby. The thickness in the air that makes it feel like a hundred people are moving as one. The stench of blood in the air. It's here again...

"No, actually, get under the bed."

"R… right!"

I heard Louise scurry to get underneath there as I quietly move behind a dresser where I can still peer over by the door. It should be locked…

...but I can hear it slowly unlocking. From the sounds of it, it's not a key. I can also make out two sets of feet underneath the door. This isn't good. I'll have to try to assess which one to deal with first.

I continue to watch as the door slowly opens. Two cloaked figures, hoods up. No weapons on the exterior. Could be using knives or swords under there. I should be able to take them out easily.

Doesn't look like they were expecting resistance, either. Only the one in the back is tensed up. Might be a guard? Who the hell is in here, then?

Either way, I should take her out first.

They close the door. I wait for the right moment when they pass by to fly out and attack the one in the back, swinging my fist the first chance I get.

It never connects as they quickly react and manage to move their head in time before punching me in the face. I recoil, stumbling back, before recovering in time to catch the swipe coming for my head. Judging by the feel, probably female.

I yank them forward into a headbutt, with my opponent momentarily stunned.

Without a second thought, I activate Assiah and prepare to cut down my opponent.

But at the last possible second…

...what I'm about to do runs through my mind. I've never taken a human life before. I've beaten people up on the streets, acted like a thug, the like, but despite all my time on the streets I never once killed anyone.

But once I activated Assiah, it's like bloodlust completely overtook me for a second. Like this thing in my hand was made for death. Part of me is glad to have stopped myself, though...

...my hesitation costs me as whoever this is quickly picks up on it and suddenly leaps up, knee slamming into my chin. I tumble backwards, falling down on my as—what the hell, when did she get a gun?! When was she—!

I don't hesitate to try to cut it with my ability. As soon I try though, something ridiculous happens.

The gun is not cut. If anything it's simply batted aside, as if I took a baseball bat to push the gun away from facing me.

"What the he—"

I don't get to finish as an explosion rocks the room, sending the assailant into the wall. As I'm already on the ground, all I feel is my teeth shaking in my mouth. Not a pleasant feeling.

My eyes immediately look towards the bed. Louise is already quickly crawling out from underneath, keeping her wand pointed at other hooded figure.

"Don't… hands up in t-the air, or I'll do that to you t, too!"

Points for trying, Louise.

"You didn't tell me you learned how to use magic properly, Louise!"

Louise lets her guard down at the voice of one of the hooded figures, but I scramble to my feet and get in between Louise and the other hooded figure, keeping an eye out on the one who's currently peeling herself off a wall. The one who isn't currently doing a bad impression of a painting quickly removes her hood—

"Prin… cess…?"

* * *

Long story short, the princess decided the best course of action would be to definitely sneak in here all suspiciously. Her personal bodyguard, the one I fought and is now glumly sitting to the side nursing her left shoulder (despite the princess healing it with water magic, which apparently is the healing element of this place), opened the door, but wasn't expecting an attack.

Also the princess (or, as Louise said, "That's _Princess_ Henrietta to you") has purple hair. And is incredibly stacked for someone her age. I think she's like, seventeen, eighteen? Seventeen and eighteen year olds don't have that kind of figure. I swear that has to be a lie. Either that or we're living in one of those books Dane always used to read. Well, 'read', because they were pretty much picture books containing pretty lewd stuff.

"Sorry about that." I mutter, now that we're all situated to her guard, to Agnes. With her hood down now, she has her blonde, short hair revealed. Doesn't come up to even the shoulders. The expression on her face definitely is one of someone who's been through stuff.

"Don't be. It's what I would've done." she replies in a curt, stoic and professional voice as she undoes her cloak. Underneath is what looks like a uniform. Black shorts, green split-dress thing that gives her legs some mobility, also covers her top as well, plus some armored boots.

"You sure you're not cold in that, though?"

"Keep your eyes up, idiot."

"I'm just saying, it's chilly out there and you're wearing shorts. 'Course I'm going to notice it."

"I have a winter uniform if that's what you're asking."

"Just being courteous." I say as I seem the princess tease and play with Louise's hair.

She snorts at this. "So, familiar, huh?"

We both watch as the two girls quickly start fielding complaints to each other, mainly about their lives. Apparently there's a lot of shenanigans going around with the royalty.

"How'd you tell?"

"Runes on your hand. You should consider buying some gloves or something to hide them."

"Helps in getting around, though."

"I suppose. By the way, not bad."

"Hm?" I ask, turning my attention away from the two childhood friends.

"You're not a bad fighter. Good instinct. Rough on the edges. With a bit of training you'd be a lot better, though?"

"That an offer?"

"Just an observation. You hesitated, though."

I sigh, leaning back against the wall. "...never killed before."

She raises an eyebrow at that, clearly not believing me.

"Like, I've fought before. I was what you would call a street urchin, I guess. I've threatened to kill people, beat 'em up, that sort of thing. But I never killed. Never really could follow through with it, I guess."

"Ah, I see."

She nods to herself, as if understanding me.

"Well, you should fix that soon. If you've kept up with any of the recent events in this world, and seeing that Lady Vallerie is quite close to the princess, it's likely you'll find yourself dragged into the conflict. And I'm sure you'll find not everyone is willing to give in after you only 'beat them up'."

I close my eyes and sigh, knowing she's probably right.

"...though, hey."

"What is it?"

"That thing you used… you can't summon it, right? If you could, you probably would've have against me."

I narrow my eyes at her, but since she seems so knowledgeable…

"What's it to you?"

"You won't really have much hope using it unless you can summon it. It's powerful on its own right. After all, even a commoner, if they had something like this, can stand up to a mage, but… against a mage of any decent caliber, you'll be killed." She gives a wave of her left hand as if to cut me off. "Maybe after the familiar festival. I should have a bit of time on my hands. Your Majesty."

"Hm? Agnes, yes, what is it?"

"Do you mind if we stay here about a day or two after the familiar festival? It might help out in rooting out Foquet."

"Oh, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I'm sure the school is busy with the festival, so if you could get to them after everything has calmed down, that would be for the best."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Smooth." I mutter as Agnes gives me a small smirk.

"It's all about knowing how to play your cards." she says back as Henrietta and Louise go back to talking.

"Who the hell is Foquet, anyways?"

"'The Crumbling Dirt' as she's been called, recently. Bit of a phantom thief, is all. We're trying to catch her, so this familiar festival is rather well timed. If you want to catch a fish, you're going to need some bait."

"I see…"

"Either way, good luck in the festival. I'm sure you can at least claim bronze."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She snorts, pushing back off the wall as Henrietta comes over with Louise.

"Come, Agnes, we're off. Ah, yes, fa—er, Ahn, yes, was it?" I nod, with the princess giving a big, friendly smile. Seems genuine, too. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Louise has told me plenty about you tonight."

"Nothing good, I take it."

She laughs, with Louise looking suddenly embarrassed. The princess then extends her right hand, though uh, definitely not for a handshake? Oh, I see, right, this happens in all those fancy movie things.

"Uh, Vallerie, culture crash course."

"She's offering her hand to kiss, idiot."

"Just wanted to check, I figured that was the case."

"Hehehe, perhaps Louise will have to teach you about court manners, Ahn. Ah, you don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"It's my name, so, not really." I say, gently taking her hand and lifting it to my lips, giving it a small peck before letting go of her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Princess Henrietta. Have a good night."

This is normally where I think you're supposed to smile, but trying to force one right now would probably just kill the mood. I don't really think I look nice while smiling, anyways. So, I decide just to give a curt nod and step back.

Agnes falls in line behind her and they leave through the door, closing it behind them. I hear Louise exhale in relief, flopping on the bed.

"Hey, I didn't get to say it earlier, but that was pretty brave of you."

"Huh?"

I hear her suddenly roll in the sheets, looking up at me. I look Louise dead in the eye before repeating myself.

"It was very brave of you, earlier. When you cast your spell at Agnes. I mean, it hit me as well, but it's the intent that mattered. You just have to learn how to use it effectively, is all."

Louise beams for a second, looking incredibly happy. Geez, what are you, a small puppy?

"Just be sure not to confuse bravery with stupidity. Gauge it a little better, you know? If that other one hadn't been the princess, then you would have revealed yourself to an enemy." I tap my head with my right pointer finger. "Sometimes you can't really know, so you just gotta use your gut or pay closer attention. But still, the fact you were willing to do that takes guts. And thanks for the save."

"M-mhm!"

"Anyways, let's get some sleep. That festival's tomorrow and I want to be well rested for that…"

* * *

"Oh shi—"

My performance at the familiar festival was mostly inoffensive. For the most part I just cut things up with my mystical invisible sword thing. At least it looked cool, but uh, no way are we taking first place. I'm going to bet miss Blue Hair Blue Dragon is going to take that.

Regardless, Louise and I decided to take a peaceful walk around the campus afterwards. Or at least, that was the plan, before all this happened.

"Vallerie, get back!" I say as multiple grotesque humanoid figures made of mud advance towards us. Four of them, slow movers, shouldn't be too hard to deal with them. They're no bronze women things, after all.

The more important thing is that they're currently in the way of us getting to what is _clearly_ someone escaping on an _even bigger_ mud creature that seems to have punched a big-ass hole in the castle wall. However, the key difference is the small fry look more like mud-sludge-slime creatures, while the bigger one looks like it's dried mud or some kind of stone, looking much hardier than what's approaching. First off, how the fuck do we not have any guards reporting this and are we the only ones seeing this?

One of them lurches forward while we're deciding what to do. I quickly push Louise out of the way and counterattack with Assiah—

But despite being able to cut through fifteen planks of wood and that pretty boy's metallic creatures, the cut only goes about an inch and a half deep into its arm.

My instincts scream for me to get away and I immediately do so, tuck and rolling off to the side as I don't have the drawback of a physical weapon. I'm able to dodge a small fist of mud that shoots out from the mud-slime-thing's stomach, but that was far too close for comfort.

I see Louise start chanting, but it's taking far longer than before. I don't know how the syllables go exactly, but I can hear her continuously stammer and have to start things over based on the constant repeated fragments I can hear. She's also getting tunnel vision, not noticing that two of them are encroaching in on her.

I charge right for Louise, tackling her and taking us right in between the two golems that are about to glomp down on her. Unfortunately for us, Louise's spell goes off while she happens to be looking more towards the ground due to my tackling of her, the small explosion sending us hurling through the air. I hug Louise as tightly as I can before positioning myself to take the brunt of the impact as we land in the dirt and skid along.

"You a'ight?"

"I-I had them!"

"You were about to get mudded, don't give me that!" I say, pushing her to her feet before I get up.

The situation's bad. I can't cut these guys down as easily as the bronze-women things. They might be a cut above them, someone who's better at magic or something.

" _Against a mage of any decent caliber, you'll be killed."_

Agnes' words ring in my head. So Assiah's only good enough for some folks, like a student learning how to use magic who relies on targeting those without it. But against someone who clearly knows what they're doing, there's too much of a gap to rely purely on Assiah.

Louise isn't capable of casting in combat yet. She doesn't have the awareness of fighting and she's clearly nervous. At this point if I have to keep defending her, it's going to cost us. That means only one thing.

"Make a break for it, get some help! I'll hold them off and keep whoever's here occupied!"

"A mage would nev—"

"Screw that noise, we can't handle this!" I say, trying to telegraph to Louise we're both way out of our league here.

Only one thing left to do. Get help. But one of us has to stay here and slow them down and buy time for the people who _can_ help to get here and deal with this. It'll be no good if we both run, get help, and then this person here has completely vanished.

"But—!"

I turn and see the guilt on Louise's face. No, not guilt, desire. She _wants_ this. She wants to solve a problem for once. Something out of her league. She doesn't want to be the failure that everyone's accused her of being. If she can win here, she can rise above it all.

But unfortunately, there's a line between 'something you can push yourself to achieve' and 'completely hopeless'. We happen to be on the side of the latter.

"Run." I say firmly as she digs her heels into the ground. "Run, and get help, Vallerie."

"Then you have to run, too!"

It's not just that we'll both share the blame. I can tell Louise is scared, her legs are shaking and her fingers are trembling. Sure, it'd be a success if we won. But what happens if she runs and I die here? It'll be the complete opposite, instead. A complete and utter failure, that her familiar was killed. Perhaps, from what I've heard from the kids here, that isn't too big a deal. Just summon another one.

But I'm not just "any other" familiar, based on what Colbert has told me. If Louise hadn't managed to summon me, she'd have been kicked out of the school. I'm a walking miracle of sorts. If I die because Louise left me, even if I told her to, she'll see it as a failure on her part. And let's be honest, Louise was one major failure away from completely snapping out here.

"Vallerie, listen to me. Someone has to stay here and at least slow whoever this is down. You've rarely been in a real fight, so it falls on you to get help while I hold them down."

"But you'll—"

"I'm not gonna die." I say, grabbing her wrist and further retreating away from the small mud golems. "There's no shame in asking for help if you really need it! Now get help, and I'll be right here when you return with it, got it?!"

" _Don't worry. After all, we have yet to give you your birthday present."_

I grimace, remembering the words mom said to me that night.

"I'm not gonna die, Vallerie. Now go!"

I see Louise bite her lip before I give her a shove to get going.

"...You better not die, you stupid familiar!"

"I won't." I say to no one in particular, almost laughing at Louise's outburst. She must be pretty angry to fall back on that, or maybe she's just hiding her concern. Louise seems like the time to do that, anyways. That girl's never been allowed to live honestly. The truth must be pretty terrifying to her.

I charge at the first creature, using my momentum to deliver what should be a clean slice through roughly where its head should be.

I already know it probably won't cut through, but I just had to try again to see if I could brute force it. And just as I predicted, I fail to cut through it and am forced to roll to the side to avoid a counterattack.

I try to take another look at the situation. The mud-dirt-stone thing that's near the tower that someone is scaling has absolutely no way for me to easily grip onto it. It's likely that I dunno, the person using it has control over it, so they can make grips as they go. They'll be able to shake me off and then leave me at the mercy of their mud creatures here, so I pretty much just have to stall for time.

My thoughts clear up for a second, giving me another approach. When I hit pretty boy the other day, his cries of pain seemed to coincide with me hitting his creations. Maybe…

I weave through the four mud creatures and make a beeline for the big one. I might not be able to do any damage, but if I can just harass them long enough—

"Ch...!"

It's not quite a cry of pain I hear up above me as I leave a glancing slash mark, maybe a fourth of an inch deep, along the ankles of the creature, but it's something that was felt. So this thing causes feedback, huh?

I don't get much time to think further on it as I immediately throw myself away from the bigger mud creature to avoid getting stomped on. I think some guys might be into that, but count me out of it. Not exactly a fan of my bones being ground into dust.

Granted, I also don't get much time to think on it because I'm now caught between a rock and a hard place. I've got Queen Stompsalot ready to pound me into oblivion, but I've also got those mud creatures catching up. It's going to be a game of keep away, huh?

Or it would be, if this were a video game boss fight. As soon as I weave through the mud creatures to get some breathing room, I notice they don't really follow me and are instead, just guarding the feet of the golem. While I appreciate her having at least a basic understanding of cause and effect, it doesn't mean it isn't a pain in the ass to deal with.

Alright, let's try this one on for size.

I've felt lighter, strong, overall _better_ once I started using this thing. I'll push myself just for a bit.

I run in a curve for the wall, trying to align myself to almost be parallel with it. At the right moment, I push up and almost run along the wall; with my speed, it's almost like being able to run along it for a brief second before I push myself off and fling my hand out, trying to use Assiah to at least leave a hit behind.

I manage to leave a passing slash mark on her knee. I hear a grunt and a crash, followed by some angry swearing, right before I myself crash into the ground, rolling around and trying to quickly regain my sense of orientation along with a defensive stance.

By the time I get back up, I notice that the golems haven't moved towards me. I guess she doesn't need to actually take me out. I'm just a small fly that's buzzing in her ear compared to an actual threat, so there's no need to waste time fighting me.

I try the hit and run strategy again. I don't hear anything this time around, but maybe they're ready for it. The golems seem a lot less responsive, too.

Like last time, I tumble to the ground and manage to recover faster this time, getting my stance ready to deal with any incoming attacks. However, there are none, so I prepare for another strike.

Before I can try another hit-and-run, a bright red bolt of fire whizzes out and strikes the small fry, taking them all out in a bright fireball.

"Are you all right?" A distant voice asks.

"Don't worry about me, after whoever that was!" I say to Colbert as he lands next to me, apparently having been the voice I heard.

However, as I say this, the bigger golem disappears. I see him go up, but he quickly returns back down to me.

"They got away?"

"I couldn't see anyone. They might be in the general area, but they're camouflaged if that's the case."

"They've got mud-spell-things. Maybe they're hiding themselves underground. Could try a burn, you've got fire after all."

"Setting fire to the countryside isn't an option for one thief. What's more important is that you aren't hurt."

A real heroic type, huh?

"I'm fine." I say, getting up and dusting myself off. They must have already been over the wall by the time I hit the third time. The crash might have been them smacking the ground on my second attack, but ultimately they had more than enough time to get away by the time Colbert finished flying over.

"Ahn, Ahn!"

I turn my head, finding Louise running over to us, though she trips and falls facefirst into the dirt. I calmly walk over and help her to her feet, brushing off some of the dirt and grass from her clothes. Her blouse is stained with mud, so that's going to need a washing.

"Le… let go, Ahn." Louise says, trying to go back to her usual persona.

"You're going to just collapse if I do." I say, pointing to her trembling legs.

Even if it's a bit forceful, I pull Louise over to one of the covered walkways, where she'll at least be sitting on stone rather than dirt. It'll make cleaning her tights easier, down the road.

"T… thank you. As expected of you."

"Sorry that there isn't a chair for you."

"It's fine…"

I sit down next to her before turning to Colbert, who seems to be talking with some of the other teachers that have arrived.

"I'm alive, Vallerie."

"I was scared, okay?!" She snaps back, apparently not caring for her noble persona. It seems to be a running trend that when she's emotional, she drops the whole noble thing.

"I know." I say, carefully putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a small hug. "I know."

"Ahn…?"

I close my eyes, remembering the day my normal everyday life went up in flames. The terror at running away. The beauty of my mother, becoming a shining angel at that moment. To be told "trust me, I'll be right behind you" and the terror of not knowing whether they'll keep that promise…

"Ahn?"

"Sorry. Oh, right, we're in public." I say, pulling my arm away. That's right, Louise has to show a different face in public. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"That sounds nice…"

I get up to my feet first and offer a hand to Louise, pulling her up. I guide her past the students who are trying to get to the plaza-courtyard area while the teachers keep them away. I can understand Louise's fears, though.

Louise puts everything on herself. She's the kind of girl to shoulder the burden even when she doesn't have to, that's the feeling I get from her. Even if my death hadn't been her fault, because I said I could handle it, and knowing she didn't have any magic to deal with our enemies outside a lucky shot that could hurt me as well, she'd still blame herself. That she didn't learn magic despite being an anomaly. For being an anomaly in general. She'll start hating the fact that she's her. And that's an unhealthy way to start thinking.

I said I was going to help her out, or at least, I was going to stop her from going down the path I almost took. If it wasn't for the fact I had friends to dig me out of my grave, I wouldn't even be here. And that means helping her get over this whole schtick.

* * *

We make it to her room without much incident, mostly because I decided to put my game face on and glare down any student who looked like they were going to give us trouble. Louise changes out into her pajamas and lies down on her bed while I go and sit around.

"Hey, Ahn?"

"What's going on, Vallerie?"

"You seemed to know what I was going through, so…"

I close my eyes, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. I get what she wants to know. I've already started putting her through her paces, teaching her all sorts of things. Mostly getting rid of her sense of shame and need for validation from others. Everything in that regard, she's seen through example. I do what needs to be done, like defending Siesta despite it being an 'unpopular' thing to do. Giving zero shits about what the general student body thinks of me. It's because of such things Louise pays attention. I don't know if she wants to become like me, but from her position, it's probably better than paying attention to all the voices in her head trying to drag her down.

So she's looking for something in me to trust. That I'm not just spitting out empty words. That just like the rest of everything I've said, I back up with my actions.

"I watched my parents die."

I see Louise swallow hard at this. Not exactly anything glorious, huh?

"Something attacked the house. Hell if I know what it was. But my parents told me to run, because they wanted me to live." I tell her, thinking back to that night. "I made them promise they'd be right behind me."

"And they…"

I glance down at my right hand, where the runes are. "Mom said they'd be there. That they still had to give me my birthday present, after all. But well, I guess based on what we're talking about, you know how it ends?"

Louise nods.

"Sorry…"

"I thought mages weren't supposed to apologize to their familiars." I say dryly.

"This is different! Anyone… would be sad to have to remember that." Louise says rather harshly, desperation in her voice. "You're not like any other familiar."

"Well, glad to hear that much from you. Beats when we first met and you were treating me like a pet."

Louise looks rather embarrassed at this, which I find amusing. To the point I can't help but smile, and she promptly attempts to hit me with a pillow.

She resumes her 'noble' persona, keeping her head held high. "Well, it's obvious from how you keep getting yourself into trouble and not following my orders that you can think for yourself. Thus, I can't treat you like any normal household pet or familiar."

I snort at this while rolling my eyes. I'm glad that at least while she's in a private setting, Louise can be a little more honest with herself. And that more importantly she's got someone to trust. She might still hold herself above commoners and still crave being told 'good job' from others, but slowly and surely, Louise is reaching the point she can stand on her own two feet. Maybe the emotionally charged moment today helped, too.

"Get some rest, Vallerie."

"Hey, Ahn?" Louise asks as I get up.

"What'chu need?"

"Will there ever be a time, you know…"

"Someday, Vallerie. I can't tell you when, but I know it'll happen." I say, walking for the door. "Life's funny like that. Today, we had a choice. But in the future, we might not get a choice to face something completely out of our league. So don't worry about your growth. One day you will have to step up to the challenge. Today just wasn't that day."

"Okay…"

I nod, going for the door. Best to probably let her rest in peace for now.

When I open the door, I find Agnes outside, and quickly put a finger to my mouth to let her know to stay quiet. I then step outside and close the door behind me, hearing it lock behind me.

"They'd like to have Lady Vallerie there at the meeting, by the way."

"She's resting. Give the girl a break." I say, gesturing for her to start walking. "I'll be there to fill in for her."

"Got it. Good job, by the way."

"If you heard anything about it, I just got my ass kicked."

"Well, you discovered the theft happening. It's at least something."

"Gee, thanks. So…"

"So?" Agnes asks, raising an eyebrow as we turn a corner.

"This thing on my hand. How do I make it stronger? It wasn't enough for today and you seem knowledgeable enough."

"Hmm. Well, Vallerie's on the side of the princess, so I'll let you know. There's another stage, called _Yetzirah._ Whatever you can do now might not be enough, but if you can summon its true form, you'll find it'll probably be more effective."

"I see…" I say back, noting that it seems to match what Sheffield told me.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, though. I figured the situation earlier today would've awakened it for you, but I guess not."

"You were watching?" I ask in that half-accusational tone.

Agnes doesn't miss a beat in her response. "It's just what I heard from the others. I would have put a bullet between that thief's eyes."

"I see…"

"There's also another way. It'll strengthen you overall, really."

"And that way is…?"

* * *

To kill.

Kill and consume. Consume souls, to be precise, of the fallen. Agnes mentioned that was probably the reason I could feel 'more' people when Sheffield (whom I did not disclose her name) and Agnes came nearby. I was sensing all the souls that they're housing within their Ahnenerbes, which is what Sheffield called these things.

Agnes noted that I seemed to be an odd case. She mentioned that she could feel plenty of them within me already, but they were 'dormant'. To put it mathematically, it was like having a bunch of zeroes in me. They look like a lot, but ultimately amount to nothing.

The meeting wasn't exactly very complex. They gathered a few third year students, some of the 'elite' second year students, and most of the teachers into this small room with a table in the middle, having a round-table discussion of sorts. They asked me to give my statement and what I saw, and just cross examined it with a few other statements of these robberies.

As they suspected, it was this 'Foquet of the Crumbling Dirt', a thief who had come up recently. Apparently these mud golem things aren't exactly a new trick. She gets her name from being good at vanishing into dirt, so I suspect we could have nailed her earlier, it's just a matter of not knowing she could probably disguise herself in the ground. Which really sucks, too, because we're doing all of this without a full understanding of what she's capable of.

Long story short, there's a small forest nearby which is the only really viable place to hide for now, which we can get to in a few hours. Recent rumors _say_ she's in there, but nothing definite. Since it'll take too long to mobilize a full search of the forest, a small strike team is being formed to enter the forest and track her down. The headmaster's secretary already left to prepare the carriages, with how short-notice this all is.

"As the crown has an interest in hunting down this thief, I will take on the mission." Agnes says as the teachers and some of the top students at the school continue to bicker about who should take it. After all, it's a shot of glory, and these kids all want their name on the front cover.

Save of course, for miss Blue Hair Eye-Glasses, who is just watching the spectacle unfold.

That seems to shut up most people as Agnes confidently takes a step forward. I can hear some of the students complain that she's a commoner, to which Agnes swiftly corrects them. She's a Chevalier, having earned that title through hard work. Not exactly noble family, but it's still a rank above commoner.

"I'll go." I say, also taking a step forward towards the operations table. "I've got a score to settle, anyways. And as one who's experienced what she has so far, I already know how to deal with it."

And just like that, most of the students back off. Seems no one wants to get in my way, still.

"Go."

The third voice is Tabitha, who is calmly raising her hand now that the chaos has subsided.

"Aerial visuals."

"That'd be useful in hunting down our thief." Agnes says, nodding at the blue haired girl. "I think that should be enough. We've got everything we need."

The headmaster of the school simply looks us over with a fair bit of concern before speaking, stroking his grey beard that's a clear indicator of his age. "Are you sure the three of you alone will fare well against this thief? And Tabitha, are you sure—"

"Will be fine. Thank you for concern, Headmaster."

"She's an accomplished Earth mage, surely…"

"We'll get the job done." Agnes says with a little more confidence than I find myself able to muster. "Don't worry about it, Headmaster. With all due respect, however, I think a bit more worry can be afforded into teaching your students that dealings like this aren't for glory. And a lot more worry for your familiar, who I have caught by the tail and will be releasing to you now. Please don't attempt to peek up any more skirts."

Without another word, Agnes leaves the room—albeit with the sounds of some squeaking that are coming from where she was standing. As soon as she's out of earshot, several of the teachers and students who came by start (angrily) whispering among themselves, mostly about who the hell Agnes thinks she is.

"You'll have to forgive Chevalier Agnes. She's strictly business, after all." Henrietta says with a calming smile. "But she's very effective and gets the job done, even if it means she always speaks her mind. Please find it in yourselves to forgive her."

I take this as a distraction to leave the room, with Tabitha following behind me. Honestly, I can understand the headmaster's concerns. From what I've picked up, there's several levels of mages. Dot, Line, Triangle, and Square. Each level is supposedly a real step above the last.

Pretty Boy's metallic women are pretty much 'Dot' level spells, based on what Louise has said when I asked about it. We're dealing with at least a line level person. If I struggled against Pretty Boy until I got Assiah, how much more for this thief?

"Don't die."

"I won't." I say to Tabitha, who still looks like she doesn't believe me. I see Agnes up ahead in the hall and call out to her, with Agnes turning around.

"Ready to deploy?" She asks us.

"Why just us?" I immediately ask back.

"I didn't need any gloryhounds on this mission, plus most of those kids hadn't seen a real fight before. Lady Tabitha, correct?" Tabitha nods to Agnes' call. "You were quiet enough that my gut told me you were a good choice. Also, it's true that we need an eye in the sky. Foquet's grounds are apparently forested, so we'll be relying on you if we need a quick escape."

"Not in the forest?"

"Do you consider yourself combat capable in the forest, ready to deal with an ambush and hand to hand combat? Also, Foquet's clearly an Earth mage. You'll have the advantage in the air as opposed to on the ground or in the trees."

"...understandable."

"Good. Anyways, that secretary, Longueville? She should be preparing the carriage now. Let's go and take this thief out. We've only got this one shot, after all."

* * *

 **Wew, I had to stop it there before this chapter ballooned to like, 20 pages lol**

 **I had a lot of fun with chapter and coming back to write it. Meeting Agnes, establishing her Ahnenerbe, and then hitting right to the festival's big event—Foquet. I thought it was a good place to showcase Assiah's limitations for Ahn; plus it kind of doubled as foreshadowing/hinting to what FoZ's magic is all a part of.**

 **Tackling Louise's character was by far the most fun part of this chapter. Giving her that "wanting to reach forward" mentality while also being crippled by a fear of losing was something I found interesting to write, along with Ahn's teachings to her. How Louise doesn't want to run away because she's got something to prove and all of that. Let me know what you guys thought of it, along with the rest of the chapter.**

 **I doubt this story will be in my "punctual updates" list, but I've hit a recent stride of inspiration. I only paused writing the next chapter because I left my notes on a** _ **different**_ **computer that I didn't have access to at the time lmao.**

 **Well, catch you guys next time!**


End file.
